A Meeting of Mermaids
by SocratesJackson
Summary: Rowan and her friends, Tanya and Jackie, and their spouses, are vacationing in The Gold Coast. Trying to cheer up Jackie, who is avoiding the water, they make a decision that will change all of their lives. As they seek for answers they encounter a group of young women who might have the answers they need... Set about a year after the end of Season 3.
1. The Moon Pool

**Herein lies the beginning of the new tail, er, tale, where we are introduced to a group of vacationing Yanks, who could not have foreseen how their vacation would turn out. Be patient, dear readers: the characters you love will come into the story...**

 **Set about a year after the end of Season Three.**

 **Please let me know what you think...**

* * *

 **The Moon Pool**

"Now what?" Rowan asked Tanya as they walked back along the beach towards their hotel.

The girls had become fast friends during the last couple of years, ever since Rowan's husband Paul and Tanya's boyfriend Stephen had started working for the same software company in California. The guys had come to Queensland for a software conference and had brought the girls along for a mini-vacation afterwards. They were almost done with the vacation part of their trip, though; in just a few days they were all scheduled to fly back to the States. The two friends had spent the morning snorkeling at the point until the surge had gotten too strong for them and now were on their way back to the hotel.

"When are the guys supposed to get back?" Tanya asked.

There was a world-class golf course on the other side of the city and the guys had taken off a few hours previously for a round of golf. Rowan took a look at her watch.

"They're probably only half done," she said.

"Which means they won't be back for another 3 hours or so," said Tanya. "I don't think we should wait for them."

"I think we should see how Jackie is feeling; it's too bad she has been unable to go into the water the entire trip," Rowan suggested.

Jackie and her husband Seth used to live next door to Paul and Rowan in California and had become close friends. Even though they had moved down to the LA area they stayed close and when they heard about the vacation to Australia had decided to come along.

"It must be hard on her, having to sit and watch us swimming," Tanya mused.

"I don't understand what is wrong with her, though. Something about a reaction to both seawater and chlorinated water was what she told me. She said it's been bothering her for about six months now; something happened when she and Seth went on that vacation to Muir Beach."

"That's too bad," Tanya said, "She's missing out on some great swimming."

The two girls approached a stretch of beach that was surrounded by broken up by rocky outcroppings. It was not a good place to surf, but there were some good tidal pools scattered around. As they passed by a couple of the larger rocks Rowan caught a glimpse of someone with red hair down by the water.

"Hey, isn't that Jackie?" Rowan asked, pointing.

"Probably, she has been spending a lot of time hanging out down there," Tanya replied.

"Let's go see how she's doing."

As the girls walked closer to where Rowan had seen Jackie a small cloud of steam rose from the middle of the rocks.

"What was that?" Tanya asked. "Was that steam or was that mist?"

The steam or mist dissipated quickly and the girls could see that Jackie was on the other side of a big rock. As the girls came around the rock they found Jackie sitting with her feet up against a boulder, watching the surf.

"Hey Jackie, you missed some good snorkeling," Rowan said when Jackie saw them.

"I'm sorry, guys," Jackie replied, standing carefully so as to not get her shoes wet. "Maybe some other time."

"That's okay," Tanya told her. "We're just sorry you haven't been able to have fun in the water the entire trip."

"I'm doing okay," Jackie replied. "I've been enjoying the ocean in my own way."

"So let's do something we can all do," Rowan suggested.

"Sounds great, what did you have in mind?" Jackie asked, standing.

"Well, we've been snorkeling and swimming," Tanya said.

"Maybe we can do something on land?" Jackie suggested.

The three girls headed up towards the beach path. Not much farther to the south was the start of their hotel's beach and the recreation shack. There were wind boards, tubes, and lots of other gear to rent. There were even a couple of motorboats tethered to a pier that ran out into the water from the beach. Seeing the boats Rowan suddenly got an idea.

"Hey, why don't we go out to Mako Island?" Rowan said. "Nobody goes there; it might be fun to check out an unspoiled island."

"I've heard there are sharks around the island," Tanya said.

"Maybe we should ask," Jackie suggested as they got to the shack.

"There are sharks surrounding the island, correct," said Jack, the recreation outfitter, "but they won't bother you if you're in the boat."

The girls liked his description of the reef and the secluded beaches and decided to rent one of the motorboats for the afternoon. After pulling some clothes on over their swimsuits and retrieving some dry towels from the hotel they jumped into the boat and Rowan steered it out away from the pier towards the faintly visible island off in the distance to the east. After just a few minutes they were able to recognize the smudge as the Mako Island volcano and Rowan aimed the boat directly for it.

* * *

As they got closer the girls got a better look at the island. The jungle was thick at the base with the bare sides of the volcano rising up out of the jungle. There was a beach surrounded by exposed reef rocks, which looked like a great place to anchor the boat. On the side of the beach a stream came out of the jungle and ran into the ocean. Rowan maneuvered through the reef towards the beach, and after they passed that last of the rocks she gunned the engine and with a rasp the boat drove up partway onto the beach and stopped.

Rowan and Tanya hopped out onto the wet sand and pulled the boat up higher. Jackie then carefully stepped out and they all pulled the boat up past the water line and set out the anchor.

"This looks perfect!" Rowan told the others. "Not another soul in sight."

The girls pulled off their over clothes and spread out their towels and lay back, soaking up the warm sun.

After getting her fill of the sun Jackie announced that she was going to hike up the stream.

"Maybe there's a waterfall or pool up there," she explained. "Interested?"

"Sure," Rowan said.

"Sounds fun," Tanya replied. "But we shouldn't go very far as the sun will set soon."

"But the moon is up and it looks full!" Jackie said.

The three girls pulled back on their over clothes and headed for where the stream ran out of the jungle, towards the ocean. There they found a faint trail running alongside the stream that made it easier to hike up. After hiking through the trees the three found themselves at a rocky pool pressed up against the base of a waterfall. They had climbed steadily and from their vantage point had a good view out over the lagoon surrounding the beach. Off in the distance, under the setting sun, they could see the coastline near the Gold Coast and down on the beach they could see their boat. The girls looked out over the water between them and the mainland; there were no other boats in sight anywhere.

"What a gorgeous view!" Jackie exclaimed. "I'm surprised no one else is out here."

"Me, too," Rowan said. "But it is kind of creepy here."

"You felt that, too?" Tanya asked. "I thought it was just me."

"Do you guys want to head back down to the boat?" Jackie asked. "I'm going to go on a little farther."

"No, we'll come with you," Rowan replied. "But just to the waterfall; it's getting dark."

Jackie led the way around the pool towards the waterfall, with Rowan and Tonya following. After climbing onto a large rock she stood and looked around, trying to decide whether she should go on. In front of her the stream from the waterfall had cut a small channel.

"That looks easy," Rowan said, joining her on top of the rock

Rowan jumped across to another rock and waved Jackie on. Jackie was just getting ready to jump when she suddenly stopped and peered down. Just below her a crack in the rock had formed the entrance to a cave.

"Hey, Rowan, there's a cave here," Jackie called out to Rowan, who was looking at the waterfall.

"Don't go in; we don't have flashlights and it will get dark soon!" Tanya exclaimed, joining Jackie on the rock.

"Just a peek; there are footprints here," Jackie said and sat down and scooted partway into the opening.

The cave turned down at a sharp angle and Jackie suddenly found herself sliding down a narrow chute into the dark, unable to stop.

"Oops!" she shouted as she rocketed down the chute.

When Jackie vanished with a shout Rowan jumped back across the gap and stuck her head in the tunnel opening.

"Hey, are you alright?" Rowan yelled down the chute.

"I'm okay," Jackie called back up.

"Can you climb up?" Tanya asked, joining Jackie at the entrance to the tunnel.

"I don't think that will be a problem," Jackie replied. "But I want to look around this place; there's a side tunnel and some type of light coming from it."

"Wait for me!" Rowan called down.

"You're going down?" Tanya asked. "It's getting dark!"

"The moon's bright and now I'm curious about this place," Rowan explained. "You can wait here for us if you want."

"Let me know if you can climb out when you get down there," Tanya told her.

* * *

Rowan carefully climbed down the chute, going in reverse and keeping her feet to the side where it didn't look quite so slippery. After a minute or two she found herself at the bottom of the chute, in a sandy cavern. On the far side of the cavern she could see Jackie looking into a side passage that was faintly illuminated with a blue glow.

"I'm down!" she called back up to Tanya. "Going up should be easy."

Moments later she heard the rasp of someone sliding down the chute and Tanya slid out, onto the sandy floor of the cavern.

"I thought you were going to stay up there," Rowan said.

"I didn't say that; I just wanted to know if you thought we could climb back up."

Tanya looked around at the cavern. Not only was there the dimming light from the chute, but there was also a faint glow coming from a side tunnel with steps up that led deeper into the mountain.

"I want to check out the side tunnel," Jackie told them from the entrance to the side passage.

"Then we better hurry!" Rowan said. "The sun is probably already down."

Jackie climbed up the steps into the side passage and Rowan and Tanya followed her. The floor of the side passage was sandy which made walking easier. After the steps the tunnel gradually descended and curved until it ended at a circular room with a pool to the side. Looking up the girls saw that they were in the middle of the volcano; they could see up the throat and out of the volcano into the almost dark sky. One side of the throat was brighter than the other; it looked like light from the moon was shining into the volcano.

"Cool!" Rowan exclaimed.

Turning the girls examined the pool and noticed that under the water level there appeared to be passage; there was some light coming in from the passage.

"Maybe that is another way out?" Tanya asked.

"Or a dead end," Rowan said.

"Look at the light coming in; I bet that's moonlight!" Jackie observed. "Maybe we should stay away from it."

"Looks cool to me," Rowan said. "One of us should check it out."

"Well, I used to be on the swim team and can hold my breath for quite a while," Tanya said.

"Okay, but be careful; don't go too far!" Rowan warned.

"Will do," Tanya said and after she removed her over clothes she jumped into the pool.

After a couple of deep breaths she dove under the water and swam into the passage. After a couple of minutes Tanya reappeared from the passage and surfaced.

"It looks like the tunnel leads out through the reef into the ocean; it's not too far to where you can surface and take a breath," Tanya told them. "The moonlight is really bright and you can see very well."

"I want to take a look," Rowan said.

She took off her shoes and over clothes then slipped into the pool.

"Coming, Jackie?" Rowan asked.

"It's really cool," Tanya said, treading water in the center of the pool. "Come on, Jackie!"

"Um, I don't think I can," Jackie exclaimed. "I'd better say right here, nice and dry."

"Are you sure, Jackie?" Rowan asked.

"Yes."

Rowan and Tanya prepared to dive and swim out the passage. The interior of the cave, especially right in the middle of the pool, suddenly got very bright. Looking up the girls discovered that the full moon was almost directly overhead and its light was shining down on the pool. As they watched the moon became centered in the mouth of the volcano and suddenly the water of the pool surrounding Rowan and Tanya began to bubble and swirl. The surface of the water began to glow and the glow enveloped the girls. A tingling sensation ran through the two of them as they looked in amazement around the cavern.

As quick as the weird bubbling and light had appeared things became normal again, leaving Rowan and Tanya treading water in the pool and Jackie watching from the side. Even thought the moon was no longer directly overhead and was moving off the light from it was still bright enough to see, and the underwater passage was also still brightly illuminated.

"I don't know what that was, but we should get going!" Rowan exclaimed.

Tanya nodded in agreement and took a couple of deep breaths. Rowan submerged first, followed by Tanya and the two girls vanished from sight. As Jackie waited for them to return she looked around in wonder, fingering the strange rock pendant that she wore around her neck.

"Unbelievable; now them too?" she asked cryptically.

* * *

Sure enough, not far from the pool the tunnel opened out into the ocean. It was just as Tanya had said; the light from the full moon was bright in the water and the visibility was excellent. After looking around a little at the reef Rowan and Tanya swam for the surface.

"We shouldn't rest here; there might be sharks," Tanya said once they had broke through the surface of the water.

The girls turned and dove again, swimming through the water towards the brightly lit entrance to the tunnel. After a moment longer they surfaced in the pool, finding Jackie waiting anxiously for their return.

"You guys okay?" Jackie asked.

"It was so cool!' Rowan exclaimed. "You could see really well underwater!"

"Great, but I think we'd better get out of here," Jackie said. "The light is slowly dimming."

Tanya and Rowan pulled themselves out of the pool and pulled on their socks and shoes. Jackie then led the way back up the path and over the steps, to the base of the chute.

"Be careful!" Jackie warned and carefully climbed up the chute.

After pulling the rest of their over clothes on Rowan and Tanya followed, emerging from the tunnel into the still bright moonlight.

"See, it's still bright enough," Rowan said.

"I hope it stays bright enough for the hike down," Tanya said. "Let's hurry!"

Once through the jungle and onto the beach they quickly headed for the boat. After helping get the boat pushed back almost into the water Jackie jumped in and Tanya and Rowan gave it one last shove, then jumped in as the boat slid back into the water, clear of the beach.

* * *

Back at the mainland they were met by a very worried Jack at the pier.

"Did you run out of gas?" he exclaimed.

"Um, sorry," Rowan said. "We lost track of the time."

"You're lucky you didn't get lost, or stuck," Jack said.

"We know," Tanya told him as they left the shack, heading for the hotel.

As the girls entered the hotel they were met by the guys who were sitting around the lobby waiting for them.

"Well, look who finally decided to come back," Paul said after giving Rowan a kiss.

"Very funny," Rowan replied.

"Let's go eat; I'm starved!" Tanya exclaimed.

As they all went into the restaurant Seth's questioning look to Jackie went unseen by the others.

Later that night Rowan woke up suddenly and got out of bed and went to the window. The full moon was just going below the horizon and as it set Rowan had a feeling that something odd was happening. Nothing seemed out of place so she went back to bed and snuggled up against Paul's back and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

To be continued in Chapter 2, Discoveries


	2. Discoveries

**Discoveries - Chapter 2 of A Meeting of Mermaids**

* * *

The next morning Rowan woke up to bright sunlight.

"Boy I feel grimy," Rowan exclaimed.

Sitting up she could hear Paul in the bathroom.

"Hey, start a bath for me, will you Paul?" Rowan called out to him. "I think I am going to soak for a while."

Paul turned on the water to the big soak tub and came back out into the main room. He glanced at the clock by the bed.

"Oh crap, I need to meet the rental car guy downstairs right now!" Paul exclaimed and started to hurriedly dress. "I'll be right back," he told Rowan after he pulled on his sandals.

He gave her a quick kiss and hurried out.

Rowan walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Thinking that it was almost time for the maid to arrive she locked the door. After placing a clean towel next to the tub she felt the water and as it was at the right temperature she climbed in and reclined. A couple of seconds later she squealed as she had the surprise of her life.

* * *

Tanya was up really early for a swim out to the reef and back. She remembered the beach where Jackie had been relaxing and decided to try swimming there. After placing her towel on the rocks next to the beach she dove in and swam back to the surface. Treading water she turned towards the reef but suddenly the water bubbled around her and a ripple went through her. For a moment it looked like she was made of water. Tanya suddenly found it very hard to tread water; something was wrong with her legs. Looking down Tanya got the shock of her life; instead of her swimsuit and legs she saw from just under her belly button what appeared to be a golden fish tail. Tanya gasped and fell onto her side in the water. By swishing the tail Tanya found that she could propel herself through the water; the tail responded to her like her own body, almost like she had been born that way.

Tanya pulled herself up onto the beach, finding it difficult because of the big fish tail. She was just able to reach her towel before falling back on the warm, dry sand. As the sun started to dry off her upper body and the fish scales that covered the tail she noticed that her normal swimsuit had been replaced by a bikini top made up of golden seaweed.

"What is going on?" Tanya exclaimed. "I better go talk to the others!"

She continue to dry herself off, wondering how she was going to move, when suddenly her body rippled and she found herself back in her normal swimsuit and normal body.

"The girls are not going to believe this!" she exclaimed and hurried up the path towards the hotel.

Stephen was out jogging and stopped to greet Tanya as she approached. He immediately noticed that she wasn't wet at all.

"Hey, I thought you were going swimming?" Stephen asked.

"Um well, I did, sort of," Tanya replied, wanted to go talk with the girls.

"What do you mean sort of; what have you been doing?" Stephen asked, curious as Tanya normally was very open with him.

"Uh, I can't tell you right now; maybe later," Tanya said, surprising Stephen.

"Secrets, huh?"

"Uh, I got to get going," Tanya said and ran off towards the hotel.

As she approached the doors to the lobby Jackie came around from the gardens, and seeing Tanya stopped and waited for her to catch up.

"You are not going to believe this, but…" Tanya started to say just as Jackie asked, "Did something weird just happen to you?"

Both stopped and looked at each other.

"Uh, how do you know?" Tanya asked Jackie.

"Did you get wet?" Jackie asked.

"Yes."

"From diving into the surf?"

"Yes."

"Tail?"

"Yes; how do you know?" Tanya asked.

"Happened to me six months ago, at Muir beach," Jackie confessed. "Took a moonlight swim in a sea cave with the full moon and the next day I discovered, well, you know."

"Oh wow," Tanya exclaimed. "Let's go find Rowan!"

* * *

The elevator door opened and Jackie and Tanya came out.

"I still cannot believe what just happened…" Tanya was saying.

The two friends walked down to Paul and Rowan's room. Jackie knocked on the door and Paul opened it up.

"Hi girls; what's up?" he asked, opening the door wide for them.

"Is Rowan around?" Tanya asked as they came into the room.

"Yes, she's in the bathroom. But she won't come out!"

"Let us handle this," Jackie told Paul. "Go over and hang out with Seth for a while."

Jackie shooed Paul out and closed the door and locked it. Then she and Tanya went to the bathroom door and knocked.

Rowan was still in the tub staring at the bottom half of her body which was sticking out of the tub. It looked like her legs had been replaced by a golden fish tail. She could flap the tail; it felt completely natural, just like it was part of her. She tried closing her eyes and reopening them, no, the tail was still there.

"This cannot be happening," Rowan said.

A knock came on the door.

"I'm still soaking, Paul" she called out.

"It's not Paul, its Tanya," came Tanya's voice.

"It's us, Rowan," Jackie said. "Let us in!"

"Uh, just a minute!"

Rowan pulled herself out of the tub onto the floor with a wet flop, which the girls out in the main room heard. Looking around Rowan grabbed the towel and tried to cover her tail.

"Hang on guys; I'm, uh, not presentable," Rowan said, wondering what to do.

"Is there a hair dryer in there?" Jackie asked.

"Yes; why?" Rowan asked, seeing it by the sink.

"Dry yourself off; trust me," Jackie said.

Rowan wondered at that but took the blow dryer and aimed it at her tail and body. Once she was dry there was a ripple and for a brief instant she turned into water and then found herself lying naked on the floor, back to her normal self. Rowan stood and wrapped the towel around her and opened the door. Seeing the other girls she went out into the main room.

"You guys are not going to believe this," Rowan said.

"Oh, I think we will," Jackie said.

* * *

As Rowan dressed the girls talked about what had happened.

"So right after we got wet we grew, uh, tails," Rowan said.

"About 10 seconds after, right?" Jackie asked.

Rowan and Tanya nodded.

"And not just tails; what about that bikini top?" Tanya asked. "You know what I think? I think we turned into, well, mermaids."

Rowan laughed.

"Don't be silly; there's no such thing!" she exclaimed.

"What's your explanation, then?" Tanya asked.

Rowan didn't have an answer.

"Mermaids? How?" she muttered.

"That moon pool," Tanya said. "Remember the bubbling and tingling; that must have been it."

"What a minute!" Rowan suddenly said. "You didn't go into the pool, Jackie!"

Tanya gave Jackie a 'your turn to talk' look.

"I didn't go into the pool last night because I didn't want to grow a tail," Jackie explained. "That's why I have been avoiding the water for the last 6 months; I accidentally found a similar pool near Muir Beach when the moon was full on that vacation and have been hiding being a mermaid from you guys since then."

"So when you've been sitting out on the rocks you've actually been…" Rowan said.

"I was swimming and then hiding until I dried off so I would change back."

"This is so weird!" Rowan exclaimed. "Does Seth know?"

"He's been the only one until now," Jackie replied.

* * *

"How about an experiment?" Jackie asked.

"What?" said Rowan.

"Let's go down to the ocean and see what happens," Jackie explained.

"Okay, but let's not tell the guys; they'll freak," Tanya said.

"Sounds good, let's go now before they come looking for us!" Rowan exclaimed.

Rowan opened the door and seeing no one in sight beckoned to the others and they hurried to the elevator and down to the lobby. None of the guys were in sight so they headed out down the path towards Jackie's beach near the rocks.

At the rocks the girls looked around but still didn't see anyone around so they stepped out into the water, still in their sandals.

"10 seconds you said," Rowan asked.

"Yep, 3, 2, 1," Jackie said, counting down.

Just before 1 there was a ripple through all three girls and suddenly the mermaid tails and seaweed bikini tops were back and they fell over into the surf. Jackie immediately dove and swam around the other girls. With a little effort Rowan and Tanya found that their tails propelled them easily through the water, just like Jackie. Jackie swam to the bottom and beckoned. Tanya took a deep breath and dove underneath the water and found that she could see clearly; something was over her eyes like a second eyelid. Rowan followed her and discovered that she could easily hold her breath without feeling the urge to breathe right away.

Jackie indicated to the others to surface and everyone followed her up.

"I think we should go back to the moon pool and look around," she told them.

"Good idea!" Rowan said.

"Great; race you there!" Jackie said and took off under the water.

Caught off guard the others followed and found that they could swim underwater faster than a speedboat. Up ahead they caught sight of Jackie's wake; her passage through the water left a trail of bubbles. In a very short time the three mermaids found themselves back at the reef surrounding Mako Island. Jackie was waiting for them to arrive and let Tanya lead the way into the underwater passage.

Tanya was waiting for them when Rowan and Jackie surfaced in the pool. There was a narrow ledge just under the water that made a great platform to rest their arms on. With their tails stretched out behind them the girls looked around the cavern and up the throat of the volcano. In the daylight they could see more clearly the passage through which they had originally come in from the chute. Other than that there was nothing out of the ordinary. Rowan ducked her head down into the pool and looked at the sandy floor. All she saw was a couple of rocks and was about to give up when a glint of something shiny caught her eye. Rowan swam down and found what appeared to be part of a shiny silver chain buried in the sand. Pulling it out she discovered a locket attached to the chain and surfaced again with it in her hand.

"Hey, look at this," Rowan told the others and showed them the locket.

There was a clasp on the side and Rowan opened it and discovered a small slightly water-damaged photo of three girls posing together.

"Hey, look at that!" Tanya said, indicating the background of the photo.

Behind the girls Jackie could just make out the tips of mermaid tails. "Looks like this happened here before," she said.

"Well, I think I will keep this," Rowan said and reached behind and fastened the necklace around her neck.

"Hey, that looks good on you!" Tanya told her.

The girls pulled themselves out of the pool onto the sandy floor of the cave. There was a warm breeze flowing through the cave that dried them off pretty quickly; once they were dry they rippled and found themselves lying on the sand in their beach wear and sandals. The only difference about Rowan was the locket; it was still in place around her neck. Rowan leaned over and took another look in the pool. Just then the clasp of the necklace slipped open and the locket plunged back into the water. Rowan reached towards the locket and suddenly the locket stopped sinking, hovering about a foot below the surface of the pool.

"What are you doing?" Tanya asked.

"I don't know; I just reached out my hand to stop the locket and it stopped," Rowan replied.

"Bring it up," Jackie said.

Rowan twisted her hand and the locket rose through the water to the surface and then rose up above the surface of the pool on a growing tower of water.

"Wow, are you doing that?" Tanya asked as the tower of water began to weave back and forth like a snake.

"I think so," Rowan replied.

"Let me try," Tanya said and reached her hand out.

Rowan let go of the column and Tanya found that she could control it just like Rowan. With a motion from her the column of water shot out of the pool, propelling the locket towards the girls. Rowan flung up her hand to protect herself from the water and with a crackling sound the entire column of water froze into ice and dropped to the ground of the cavern.

"Did you do that as well?" Tanya asked Rowan.

"I think so," Rowan replied.

Rowan and Tanya noticed that Jackie was grinning. "What, can you do something like that?" Tanya asked.

Reaching out her hand Jackie clenched her fingers and suddenly the frozen ice column melted, bubbled, and boiled away into a cloud of steam.

"The cloud of steam down at the beach yesterday!" Rowan exclaimed as Jackie nodded.

"But that is all I can do," Jackie said. "Now it appears Rowan has 2 powers; I wonder if Tanya has another one?"

Tanya looked at the others and shrugged. Reaching out her hand she started to clench her fingers. As she did so the moon pool started to bubble and steam.

"Awesome, just like you, Jackie!" Tanya said, giggling at the thought of having special powers.

* * *

Rowan retrieved the locket from the ground and fastened it around her neck, making sure the clasp locked.

"Let's go up the chute," Tanya suggested.

The three girls headed back to the sandy cave room just below the chute and carefully climbed out. Once back out onto the rocky area around the waterfall they rested before hiking back down into the jungle. The followed the stream back down to the beach where they had first landed the day before.

"Well, unless any of you want to explore more of the island I say we head back," Rowan suggested.

The others agreed and they all ran back into the water. Sure enough, about 10 seconds after getting wet there was the ripple and they turned back into mermaids and fell over into the water. The girls then swam back towards the mainland with powerful strokes of their tails. Back at Jackie's beach the three mermaids were just getting ready to pull themselves out onto the beach near the rocks when they heard someone nearby. The girls ducked into a pool behind a low rock and peered out. It was Paul and he looked like he was searching for them.

"What do we do?" Rowan whispered to the others.

"You're not going to want to keep this from them," Jackie said.

"I think it would be better to explain first and then show them," Tanya replied.

"Okay, let's go figure out a way to tell them," Rowan said.

* * *

To be continued in Chapter 3, Revelations


	3. Revelations

**Revelations - Chapter 3 of A Meeting of Mermaids**

* * *

Once Paul had wandered off the three friends pulled themselves carefully up on the beach and started to dry off. After changing back into human form they split up and made their way back to the hotel alone. Rowan made it all the way up to her room without seeing any of the guys, but shortly thereafter Paul came in.

"There you are; the desk girl said that she had seen you," Paul said, giving Rowan a kiss. "I've been looking for you all over. The rental guy said he thought he had seen you going up the beach so I looked but couldn't find you."

"Um, I was out with the girls," Rowan said, trying to figure out how to tell Paul.

"That's okay; I was just worried," Paul replied.

Paul and Rowan sat down together on the couch and Paul put his arm around his wife. He noticed a locket hanging on a chain around her neck.

"Hey, where'd you get that locket?"

"I found it in the ocean," Rowan answered, "I think it is pretty!"

"So do I. So you did go swimming this morning."

"Uh, yes we did. We actually went back to that island we were at last night."

"You took another boat?"

"No, we swam all the way."

Paul smiled, thinking Rowan was joking.

"I bet you are worn out then; need to take a nap?"

"Paul, I need to tell you something and I need you to be open minded," Rowan said.

"You know me; always open minded," Paul replied.

"So what do you know about mermaids?" Rowan asked.

* * *

Paul didn't know how to take that question from Rowan.

"I was expecting something more serious," he said in response.

Seeing Rowan's serious look he decided to play along.

"Well, a mermaid is a mythical creature half fish half woman," Paul said.

Paul picked up his iPad from the table and did a quick search.

"Here are some drawings and pictures and some legends."

"You said mythical, right?" Rowan asked.

"Mermaids don't really exist; you know that!" Paul replied. "Why are you so interested in mermaids; do you girls think you saw a real one?"

"Paul, I am a mermaid," Rowan said.

* * *

Paul started to laugh then saw that Rowan was serious.

"Since when?" he asked still with a little bit of a grin.

"Promise you'll listen to me and not laugh? Oh, and not tell anyone?"

Paul nodded.

"So remember how we were so late getting back last night…" Rowan said.

* * *

Rowan told Paul the story of exploring Mako Island and sliding down the chute and encountering the moon pool.

"Something about that pool in the moonlight and the bubbles and tingles changed us somehow; now whenever we get wet we turn into mermaids," Rowan said, finishing her story.

"You guys are playing a joke on me, right?' Paul asked, looking around. "Is Tanya going to jump out from somewhere?"

"I'm serious, Paul!" Rowan exclaimed.

"So let me get this straight; if you guys get wet you turn into mermaids?" Paul asked. "We can test this simple enough; should I get a glass of water?"

"Let's go down and get some snorkel gear," Rowan suggested, "and go for a boat ride instead."

* * *

Rowan pulled some shorts and a top on over her swimsuit and then she and Paul went down to the rental shack near the beach. Luckily Jack wasn't working there that day.

"We'd like to rent a boat," Rowan told the man working the shack.

"And some snorkel gear for both of us…" Paul started to say but Rowan cut him off.

"Actually just for Paul; I don't think I will need any."

* * *

After filling out the paperwork Paul grabbed the gear bag and they walked out onto the pier to the indicated boat. Rowan looked at it; the interior was dry so she carefully stepped into it and sat down. Paul followed her in and after sitting down started the engine and headed out away from the beach.

"Head out to the reef," Rowan told Paul who steered the boat in that direction. At the reef Paul killed the engine and put out the sea anchor.

"Ready for some swimming?" Rowan asked Paul.

"Just got to get my fins and mask on; I take it you don't need anything," Paul said, still thinking Rowan was pulling his leg.

Rowan smiled at Paul and dove in fully clothed.

"Crap; wait for me," Paul said.

After Paul hurriedly pulled on his fins he grabbed his mask and was about to put it on and get in the water when he noticed that Rowan was resting her upper body on the side of the boat and was watching him. Rowan then pushed herself up so that Paul could see her seaweed bikini top. Paul moved closer to Rowan when suddenly a big splash of water came over the side of the boat, completely soaking Paul.

"How did you do that?" Paul asked.

"Come and see," Rowan said.

Rowan then flipped backwards off the boat. As she did so Paul got a glimpse of a golden fish tail that appeared to be attached to her. By the time Paul got to the side of the boat Rowan was nowhere in sight. Paul pulled on his mask and snorkel and got into the water. Once in he started looking around. Below him there were many patches of coral and a few rocks, surrounded by fish. Paul knew why Rowan had brought him there; he and Rowan loved snorkeling at that spot because of the colorful swarms of fish. Looking down Paul finally saw Rowan; she was swimming around the rocks. And from Rowan's waist down was a large golden fish tail; from the way that she swam it was obvious that it wasn't a costume. Rowan turned and waved at Paul, then with a flip of her tail she darted off, leaving behind just a burst of bubbles.

Paul swam after Rowan, finally realizing there was no way he could catch her. Normally Paul could swim much faster than her; obviously in her new state she could easily beat him. As Paul watched Rowan sped by, leaving a powerful wake behind her. Paul stopped trying to catch up to her and instead just relaxed and watched her swim. From the way she darted around and through the schools of fish Paul could tell that she was really enjoying herself. But his wife a mermaid? The thought was hard to believe!

Paul swam back to the boat and climbed up and sat on the platform with his legs dangling into the water. Rowan surfaced almost immediately next to him and rested her upper body on the platform.

"Believe me now?" Rowan asked.

"I guess I have to; still not sure how this happened," Paul said.

"I'm not sure either, but 10 seconds after getting wet this is what happens," Rowan replied, stretching out her tail behind her.

Paul got a good look at her tail. It was well proportioned to the rest of her body and seemed to meld naturally into her waist. There were some iridescent stripes through the scales running down the length of her, ending near her tail. Other than that her tail was composed of uniform gold scales.

"Here, help me in," Rowan asked, reaching out her hand.

Paul pulled and Rowan gave a big swish of her tail which practically drove her right into the back of the boat, knocking Paul over.

"Oops, sorry about that, don't know my own strength," Rowan said, lying on the bottom of the boat. "Could you help me get dry?"

Paul grabbed a couple of the towels and with the help of the sun the two of them finally got Rowan dry. As Paul watched there was a ripple and for a moment Rowan appeared to turn into water before reforming into her normal, fully clothed and dry self, complete with her sandals.

"Wow, neat trick," Paul said.

"Come on, let me show you Mako Island," Rowan said after giving Paul a kiss.

* * *

After a short trip Paul ran the boat up onto the beach at Mako Island. Rowan jumped out, being careful not to get herself wet and waited as Paul secured the boat. Then she led him up the trail towards the waterfall. Once there she stepped carefully over the rocks until she got to the cave entrance.

"This is the entrance to the cavern; we went down here," Rowan explained. "We can slide down; there's sand at the bottom."

Rowan scooted into the cave and with a squeal slid down.

"Come on, Paul!" Rowan called from the bottom.

Paul carefully sat on the lip; it looked big enough to slide down, so he pushed off and moments later sprawled out at the bottom on the sandy cavern floor. Rowan helped him up and then led him up the steps and around into the moon pool cavern, where he found Seth and Jackie waiting for them.

"I understand you had quite the experience last night," Paul said to Jackie as he and Rowan sat down on the sand.

Jackie looked sheepishly at Paul.

"Actually I didn't become a mermaid last night," she explained.

Looking to Seth for support she continued.

"I actually have been a mermaid for six months; had my encounter with a magic moon pool on our vacation to Muir Beach."

"And you've known this entire time?" Paul asked Seth who nodded.

"That explains a lot," Paul said, thinking of pool parties and spilt drinks and their current vacation.

Rowan showed Paul where the moon had been framed in the throat of the volcano.

"Once the full moonlight hit the water it started to bubble and tingle; we actually didn't figure out something had happened until this morning when each of us got wet," Rowan explained. "Remember when I wouldn't come out of the bathroom?"

Paul nodded.

"I was lying in the tub staring at my tail!" Rowan said.

"You said you swam back here this morning…" Paul asked.

"Yeah, we wanted to see if there was anything special about the pool," Rowan said, "but it looks pretty ordinary in the daylight."

"Maybe you should come back when the moon is full," Paul said.

"Good idea," Rowan said. "Well, there's more to the story: not only do we grow tails but we…"

Just then there was a splash from the underground passage and Tanya in her mermaid form swam in leading Stephen by the hand. Paul had seen Rowan as a mermaid, but seeing Tanya with a tail really made him realize that he was a part of something special. As he watched Tanya and Stephen surfaced.

"Wow, that was quite a ride! Oh hi, guys!" Stephen shouted after taking a breath.

Stephen climbed out of the pool but Tanya chose to relax, extending her tail out behind her in the pool.

"Did you guys rent a boat as well?" Rowan asked Tanya.

"No, we actually swam all the way!" Tanya said.

"Well, tell us about it," Paul said.

"Well, after splitting up I went to find Stephen and…"

* * *

After Tanya split up from the other girls she walked up the beach, trying to figure out how to let Stephen in on her secret. She knew she had to tell him, just how?

'The direct way is the best, I guess,' Tanya thought to herself, and headed towards the hotel to find Stephen.

He actually wasn't hard to find; he was sitting on a dune overlooking one of the many secluded beaches that were on the coast near the hotel. Next to him was a snorkel mask and flippers. Tanya walked up and sat down next to him.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he said back. "Got your mystery issue taken care of?"

"Not quite, but I decided that it would be best not to keep secrets from you."

"That's always worked for us in the past," Stephen replied.

"Okay, then I'll just tell you. Actually, why don't I just show you?" she said as she stood.

Tanya led Stephen down to just above the water line.

"So what's this big secret?" Stephen asked, looking at her.

Tanya smiled and started down towards the ocean. As soon as she touched water she jumped forward and dove into the surf. After the change into her mermaid form occurred Tanya surfaced so that Stephen could see everything. Stephen's eyes got big as he took in Tanya's new form: the big golden fish tail behind her along with the golden seaweed bikini top. Tanya smiled at him and waiting for him to say something. Stephen's face broke out in a big smile.

"Wow."

Stephen walked forward and sat in the shallow water next to Tanya.

"That's a big secret; thanks for sharing," he told her. "But when and how?"

"Well, the short answer is last night and who knows," Tanya replied. "Want to hear the long answer?"

"Sure," Stephen said.

Tanya told him all about the boat trip to Mako and about how they all ended up going down the chute and finding the moon pool. About how she had found out that the underwater passage led out through the reef. About how as she and Rowan prepared to swim through the passage the moon had been directly overhead and the pool had bubbled and tingled. About how she had changed into a mermaid 10 seconds after diving into the surf that morning and about Jackie already being a mermaid. And then about how Rowan had experienced it as well. Tanya told Stephen about the swim out to Mako and back and how they had decided that the guys needed to know.

"And now you do know," Tanya said. "Want to go for a swim?"

"With you, anytime!" Stephen said and pulled on the flippers and put on his mask.

"Come on in and hold my hand," Tanya told him.

Stephen dove in and swam past the breaking waves. Underneath him Tanya swam by, her powerful tail sending her quickly forward. She circled and held out her hand and he grabbed it. Tanya then set off and Stephen found himself racing through the water, kicking up quite a spray. Shortly they were away from the mainland and heading for Mako Island. Once there Tanya stopped near the reef.

"Take a deep breath; we're going underwater for a minute," she told him.

Stephen took a couple of breaths then held one, and Tanya pulled him under. Stephen saw a passageway through the reef into the island and after just a couple more moments found himself surfacing in the moon pool.

* * *

"So now you know," Rowan told the guys who were all sitting around on the sand.

"And you guys have got to keep it a secret; if anyone found out we could get shipped off to a lab and studied, you know, like the movie Splash," Tanya said.

"No way we're telling; this is too cool," Stephen said.

"Yeah but I am curious as to why and how this happened," Paul said.

Paul looked around at the cavern. There didn't appear to be anything special about the room, except for the empty throat of the volcano and the slightly glowing pool, lit up from the underwater passage.

"It's magic, there's no other explanation," Jackie said.

"So what do we do; we're supposed to be leaving tomorrow?" Tanya asked, swishing her tail.

"I have a feeling that we don't want to get too far away from here," Rowan said.

"I agree; I think we need to stick around for a while," Jackie added.

"Well, I supposed we can get an extension for a while; things are running pretty smoothly back home," Paul said.

"I know we could stay here for a little longer," Seth said.

"Great; thanks guys!" Tanya exclaimed.

Tanya suddenly splashed water with her tail out of the pool, sending spray over Rowan and Jackie as well as Paul and Seth, who were sitting on the sand.

"I guess I'm getting in; you coming Rowan?" Jackie said.

Jackie quickly stood up and dove in. Rowan nodded and stood and quickly dove into the pool before the change could catch her out of the water. As the guys watched both Rowan and Jackie's bodies rippled and they changed into mermaids.

"I am not ever going to get bored watching that," Paul exclaimed.

"Why don't you guys get the boats and head back; we're going to go swim for a bit and we'll meet you back at the beach with the split rocks," Jackie said once she had surfaced.

"See you guys back on the beach!" Tanya said.

"Yeah, don't make us wait too long!" Rowan said.

With a flip of their tails the mermaids dove down and swam out through the underwater passage, leaving the three guys staring in awe.

"That is so cool!" Seth exclaimed.

* * *

As the guys headed back up the tunnel and out through the chute the girls swam around the island, checking out the fish and reef. After a game of mer-tag the girls raced for the mainland. Jackie's beach with the big rocks had a deeper approach than some of the other beaches. That way the mermaids could swim up closer without being seen. Once there the girls knew why Jackie had liked it; there were some nice rocks to hide behind and some warm, dry spots for drying off. Just as they were pulling themselves ashore they heard some voices; it was not the guys but another couple of hotel guests and they were heading their way.

"Let me try something," Jackie said.

Jackie reached out her hand. Moment's later steam surrounded her body as the water clinging to her evaporated, leaving her finally dry. Once she had changed into human form Jackie went out from behind the rocks. There was a man and woman walking hand in hand, nearing where the girls were still hiding.

"Oh, hi there," the woman said upon seeing Jackie. "We were just looking for a nice place to hang out."

"Probably alone," Jackie said with a wink.

"Preferably," the man said, smiling.

"Sorry, my friends are down there" Jackie said.

"No problem; we'll keep looking," the woman said and the couple walked off.

At the same time Paul and the other guys came into view. Jackie stood there and waited for them to come to her.

"Wow, you're dry already?" Stephen asked. "How'd you do that?"

Seth smiled and gave his wife a big kiss.

"Come and see what else we can do," Jackie said and led the guys to where the others were still waiting.

* * *

"Look who I found," Jackie said as they approached the rocks.

Tanya poked her head carefully around the rock to see who it really was.

"It's Jackie and the guys," she said to the others.

The guys came around the rocks and found Rowan and Tanya still in their mermaid forms, trying to get dry.

"How about I give you guys a hand?" Jackie asked, winking at Rowan.

"Go for it!" Rowan replied.

Jackie extended her hand and a cloud of steam surrounded the three mermaids.

"How are you doing that?" Paul exclaimed as the steam hid the girls.

Moments later the steam dissipated revealing that all of the girls were dry and in their human forms.

"Can you all do that?" Paul asked.

"Actually we all have slightly different powers," Rowan exclaimed.

Turning she twisted her hand and a column of water from a nearby pool rose up, twisting and turning in the air. Rowan then caused the column to freeze with a crackle and it fell over on the sand. Tanya then caused the ice to melt into a puddle before lifting it into the air and hurling it back into the pool.

"So what else can you guys do?" Stephen asked, astonished.

"Isn't that enough for one day?" Tanya asked, teasing him.

"Besides, we don't want to tell you all of our secrets right away," Rowan said.

"Come on, let's go get some food," Jackie said. "All that swimming has made me hungry!"

"What do you want?" Seth asked.

"Seafood, of course," Jackie replied.

* * *

Continued in Chapter 4: Rikki's


	4. Rikki's

**Rikki's - Chapter 4 of A Meeting of Mermaids**

 **Thanks for being patient; time to finally bring in the show's characters...**

* * *

A couple of weeks after deciding to stay in the Gold Coast, Rowan finally stepped into the house that she and Paul had acquired for them to live in. It had taken them that long to find a place suitable for them to stay at: near the water, close to their friends, and with some services nearby. The company back home had agreed to an extension, allowing Paul and Stephen to stay for a few more months. Seth and Jackie had found a flat closer to Surfer's Paradise; not too far away by bike or by boat. Stephen and Tanya were living in an apartment fronted by a shell shop; the shop was a joint venture between him and Seth, who had put up the capital to start it. Paul had taken a job at one of the local high schools teaching computer science for summer school. Stephen was spending half of his time at the shell shop and the other half as a dive instructor; working with a local guy off of his boat.

Up until then the girls hadn't even thought about getting their own jobs; learning to be mermaids had taken up most of their time. Each day for the past couple of weeks they had gotten together for swims and had set off in all directions from the mainland to explore their new watery environment. And almost every day they had met at the moon pool for some quiet time stretching out their tails and relaxing in what had become almost a second home.

They had learned to be careful, though; one time they had almost gotten caught because Jackie had swum in too fast. It was just a few days after that first night in the moon pool when Rowan and Tanya had become mermaids. As Jackie had approached the pool she realized that there were people inside; she was just able to stop and quietly surface around the bend without making any sound. Jackie had then heard a mix of male and female voices and decided that they were probably hikers who had found out how to get into the cave from the chute. From then on one of the girls would swim in quietly to see if the coast was clear before entering the pool. A few days later the three mermaids were sitting around the cavern in human form, talking, when they thought they heard something from the passage; after waiting for a minute but not seeing anything they decided to hike out through the chute instead of swimming out.

Once the girls settled into their new homes they decided to get jobs; swimming in the ocean all day was fun but wasn't helping pay the bills. Paul told Rowan that he had seen a sign announcing help wanted at a café not too far from the high school he was teaching at. One day the three girls wandered down to the café, finding it set against the water right next to an active harbor. Sure enough, there was a "Help Wanted" sign in one of the windows.

"I haven't worked in a café for years; it couldn't hurt to try though," Rowan told the others.

The café looked pretty busy; there were a lot of couples sitting outside on the deck and quite a lot of traffic going in and out of the main doors under a neon sign.

"Rikki's; I wonder if that is the name of the owner?" Tanya asked.

The main doors suddenly opened and a tall, blonde-haired young man walked out followed by a red-haired girl. There was a resemblance between the two; they looked like brother and sister.

"Hey, that's Will, the guy who owns the dive boat I teach off of," Stephen said.

"Who's the red-head?" Jackie asked.

The red-head was talking closely to Will, who just kept nodding. Finally the girl threw her hands around Will, gave him a kiss, and left, leaving Will standing there watching her walk off. Finally Will turned to go back into the café, but seeing Stephen and his friends watching, he instead came over to talk.

"Hey, Will, how's it going?" Stephen asked as Will came up to them.

"Oh, okay, just saying goodbye to my sister Sophie," Will said. "She is leaving for a job in Sydney and was wondering what my plans are; I was actually just telling her about the dive boat, Stephen."

Will looked around at Stephen's friends.

"So who are your friends?" he then asked.

"These are my fellow Yanks; came with me for vacation and all decided to stay here for a little longer," Stephen explained.

Turning he introduced each of the girls and guys in turn.

"This is my girlfriend Tanya," Stephen said and Tanya shook Will's hand.

"Glad to meet you, Will," she said before turning and whispering audibly to Jackie, "he's a hunk!"

Will smiled. "Glad to meet you too."

Stephen then introduced Seth and Jackie. "Seth's part owner of that shell shop; he's interested in anything special you can procure for him," Stephen explained.

"Cool," said Will.

Stephen then introduced Paul and Rowan to Will.

"Paul's teaching computers at the high school," Stephen explained. "And this is his wife Rowan, who along with the other girls are looking for work."

"Well Rikki's hiring wait staff; the old help left leaving her and Zane in a bind," Will said.

Just then the doors opened and an obviously stressed-out blonde girl came out with a tray of drinks and sandwiches, which she hurriedly distributed to a table before going back inside.

"That was Rikki," Will explained. "Want me to introduce you to her?"

"That would be great!" Rowan said.

"Come on, I'll get you guys a table," Will said and led the way into the café.

* * *

The café was hopping; there were full tables everywhere. But it looked like the only one working the tables was Rikki. When Will came in Rikki gave him a smile and then a questioned look regarding Stephen and his friends. Will pointed to a table in the center that was empty and Rikki nodded.

"Why don't you guys go sit down and I'll try to see if Rikki has a moment," Will said.

"She looks really busy," Rowan stated.

"Good time to see if she needs help," Will replied. "Come on."

As the guys sat down Will led the way over to where a dark-haired young man was blending drinks at a bar.

"Hey Zane, these are friends of mine looking for work; think Rikki would give them a chance?" Will asked.

"I'm not going to speak for her; got myself into too much trouble doing that in the past," Zane said.

After looking the girls over he smiled and said, "But I think they'd do alright."

"Always flirting with the ladies," Will teased him.

"Ssh, don't say that so loud; Rikki will hear!" Zane said.

"Why don't you girls wait in the office and I'll see if she can pop in," Zane told the girls before starting a discussion with Will.

* * *

Rowan opened the door marked 'Office' and the three friends went in. There were a lot of shells and collectibles from the ocean scattered around the room. The desk was messy but usable. On the back of the door were four aprons with the name of the café on them. To one side on a shelf were a couple of pictures: a group of three high-school girls smiling together and a picture of three slightly older girls. Rikki and another girl were in both pictures with 2 other different girls; one a brunette and the other also blonde. Rowan noticed something odd about the picture with the three high school girls. The girls were all wearing lockets just like the one she had found in the moon pool!

"Jackie, look, these girls are wearing lockets that look identical to the one I found!" Rowan whispered.

"Maybe Rikki or one of her friends lost it," Jackie suggested.

"Interesting; I think I'm going to keep this out of sight for a while …" Rowan said, taking off the locket and putting it in her pocket.

The door to the office opened and Rikki came in. She looked to be about twenty years old and was wearing shorts and a café apron.

"I don't have time to interview you; each of you grab an apron and a menu and come help; if you can help me survive the night you can all have a job!" Rikki told them.

"Sounds good; where do you want us?" Rowan asked.

"You take the deck," Ricki said, pointing at Rowan, "and you two can help me inside," she said, pointing to Tanya and Jackie.

The girls grabbed aprons off the door and followed Rikki outside. There were menus on the bar and a stack of order pads below; each of the girls grabbed one. Rowan went outside and started working the tables there; Tanya and Jackie took over most of the tables from Rikki on the inside. Rikki stepped behind the bar and started helping Zane with preparing the orders and soon they were able to finally get caught up.

"Is it always this busy?" Jackie asked, pausing next to the bar for a breather.

"Bella and Nate's band are playing tonight," Rikki explained as she worked one of blenders. "They always bring in a crowd."

Jackie took a closer look at Rikki, seeing something she hadn't noticed before: Rikki was wearing a necklace with a blue stone that looked exactly like the stone she had found in the pool at Muir Beach. Seth had set her stone into a silver pendant which she always wore; she felt uncomfortable when she wasn't wearing it.

'I'll have to see if she notices mine,' Jackie thought to herself.

Before Rikki noticed her staring at her stone Jackie turned her attention back to the café. Noticing that she was needed again Jackie went back to work.

* * *

A few minutes later the band started to show. The lead singer, a good-looking blonde, waved at Will when she came in and hurried to him and gave him a kiss.

"Hey, guys, this is Bella, my girl," Will said to Paul and the guys while putting his arm around Bella.

"Nice to meet you," Bella said.

After giving Will a kiss Bella hurried to the stage to get set up. Jackie had been watching and leaned over to Rowan, who was waiting on an order.

"Did you see the stone on Bella's necklace; Rikki has one just like it and they match mine!" she whispered.

"Even more interesting," said Rowan.

* * *

After doing a sound check Bella introduced the band to Rowan and her friends, including the keyboardist Nate. Nate liked the way the café's new waitresses looked and even gave Rowan a naughty wink.

"Did the keyboardist just hit on me?" Rowan asked Rikki.

"Yep, that's Nate; he hits on all of the good looking girls," Rikki explained. "Just ignore him and you'll be fine."

Rowan grabbed her completed order and ran it outside where there were still a few tables occupied. Everyone was finishing up so that they could go inside to listen to the band. Rowan collected the money from the last table and went inside and put it in the till. Bella was just getting ready for the first song; Rowan started helping Rikki and Zane get orders ready for the customers inside. With the girls' help the café finally was running smoothly.

Just as Bella launched into the first song another girl came into the café; Rowan recognized her as the one who had been in both pictures with Rikki in the office. She waved at Bella, gave Rikki a hug, and then she and Rikki went to one side and had a quiet conversation. Jackie moved so that she could get a better view of Rikki's friend; it appeared that she was also wearing one of the matching blue stones!

'I'll have to see if I can get a closer look,' Jackie thought to herself before getting back to work.

* * *

The next hour or so was pretty busy for the girls. The band had really packed the inside of the café; Rowan helped Jackie and Tanya with their sections as all of the customers on the deck had come inside. Rowan was able to say hi to Paul and the other guys occasionally; they were still sitting at the table with Will, who was completely focused on Bella. Jackie managed to introduce herself to Rikki's friend during a break and found out her name was Cleo; she also noticed that Cleo's gaze lingered on the stone in Jackie's pendant. As Jackie went back to work she noticed that Cleo whispered something to Rikki and they then both threw a couple of glances in her direction.

After the band was done with their set for the night all of the customers left and the girls were able to get everything cleaned up. Once done Rikki motioned for the girls to join her and Zane in the office.

"Well, you girls were lifesavers tonight!" Rikki said. "I didn't hear any complaints, other than Rowan not giving out her phone number."

"I'm married; I'm even wearing my ring!" Rowan exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter to some of Nate's friends," Zane said, smirking.

"Anyway, if you guys want the jobs, you got them. What do you say?" Rikki asked.

"Great; we're in!" Rowan said after getting nods from Jackie and Tanya.

"Excellent; see, Zane, leave it to me and the task gets done," Rikki said with a wink at the girls.

* * *

Before leaving Rikki set up a schedule for the coming weeks, including dates when Bella and her band were playing.

"Now, a week from Saturday is a special event; I'll need all of you here to help with a private function, if that is okay?" Rikki asked.

"Sure, what's the occasion?" Jackie asked.

"One of my old friends from school is coming home; she's been out traveling with her family for the last couple of years so we thought we'd throw her a party."

"Sounds like fun," Rowan said. "We'll be here."

'Wouldn't miss it,' Jackie thought to herself. 'Too many mysteries to figure out.'

* * *

After leaving the café the friends all gathered out in front of the place.

"I'm pooped," Rowan told the others.

"Same here," Tanya said. "Instead of going for a swim I'm going home and going right to bed!"

"Well, see you tomorrow," Jackie told the others and they all headed for home.

* * *

Continued with Chapter 5, Newbies...


	5. Newbies

**Newbies - Chapter 5 of A Meeting of Mermaids**

 **Sort of retelling of Chapter 4 (Rikki's), but from a different point of view...**

* * *

Rikki was swamped. A few days earlier she had lost all of her wait staff due to Zane getting angry and yelling at them and they had all quit. Since then she and Zane had been working non-stop at the café; Cleo and Will had helped but Cleo was pretty busy at the college and Will was too easily distracted by Bella. Sometimes Rikki envied Bella during their shows; it didn't seem that hard sitting up there singing while she was rushing between tables. Anyway, she had put out a "Help Wanted" sign, hoping that someone would want the job. It had gotten so bad that she was hardly able to get any good quality swim time in; often she would have to beg off and Cleo and Bella would swim out to Mako by themselves. Rikki missed those swims; it was so wonderful being a mermaid and being able to just swim wherever she wanted. Well, if she could get some wait staff that would change.

A year ago, shortly after the incident with the comet, the girls with the help of Will and Zane had gotten the moon pool cavern all cleaned up; they hadn't been sure, though, if it would ever regain its magic. Luckily for them a couple of full moons ago the pool had started bubbling again and from the rock walls pinpoints of blue glow could again be seen. The rest of the rocks from the underwater passage had been hauled out, returning the pool and cavern to almost the same state it had been in before Ryan and Sophie had wrecked it. The moon pool had once again become their second home, and Rikki missed spending time there with her friends. Although a week or so ago as the three mermaids were coming into the pool they thought they heard voices; the girls waited for a couple of minutes but didn't hear or see anything. It would be a shame if anyone else found out about the pool; that was their special spot!

Emma's welcome home party was coming up in just a few days; if she didn't hire some help it would be a disaster. Part good, part bad, depending how you looked at it, the success of Bella and Nate's band had caused business to boom at the café. Rikki thought back to the time when it had almost closed. Sure Zane had made some dumb decisions (and he probably would still do so), but at least he had finally settled down and was now reasonably dependable. During the comet incident he had finally decided that Rikki was more important to him than anything else, and by doing so and committing to her Rikki had slowly warmed back up to him.

'I sure hope Ash can come; Emma will freak if he's here,' Rikki thought to herself.

Rikki stopped and took a momentary break from the chaos around her. The café was doing great business; they were actually making money. Looking around she felt good about the work she had done there. Sadly customers were waiting and her break had to end; she was off and running again. As she was heading back to the counter to get a drink order ready Rikki spied Will and his sister Sophie heading for the door.

'She's gotten nicer but I think we'll still be better off with her gone,' Rikki thought. 'That was a close one; she and Ryan almost wiped out everyone!'

After getting the drink order ready and grabbing a couple of sandwiches Rikki went outside to the deck and dropped the order off at one of the tables there. The tables were filling up; Rikki wasn't sure she was going to be able to take it.

'Don't think; just do,' she thought to herself and headed back inside.

* * *

Rikki had just taken an order at one of the inside tables when the doors opened and Will came back in with a group of people. They were chatting friendlily with Will like he knew them. Rikki hoped that he would see how busy they were and help so she gave him a hopeful smile and then a look regarding the people he was with: three girls and three guys, all a little bit older than her, perhaps in their early twenties. Good lookers all of them; the guys were definitely hunks; the girls each had a different hair color: one brunette, one redhead, and one blonde Will pointed to an empty table in the center that was empty and Rikki nodded before heading back to the counter. Another food order was ready and she hurried to get the drinks ready. Then over to the table, drop it off, get another order, back to the counter, drop off the order, get more drinks ready, just take deep breaths!

"Hey Ricki," Zane told her the next time she was at the counter. "Some of Will's friends are interested in working here; I know now is not a good time but could you talk with them for just a minute? They're in the office."

"Not now, Zane," Rikki said. "We are too busy!"

"Maybe you can get them to help?" Zane suggested.

'Not a bad idea,' Rikki thought. "Okay, I'll check them out," she told him and headed back into the office.

The three girls that had come in with Will were all waiting in the office. One of them, the brunette, had just been looking at the pictures of her, Cleo, Emma, and Bella on the shelf when Rikki came in, but she immediately turned to greet Rikki. Before anyone could say anything Rikki held up her hand.

"I don't have time to interview you; each of you grab an apron and a menu and come help; if you can help me survive the night you can all have a job!"

"Sounds good; where do you want us?" the girl who had been looking at the photos asked.

"You take the deck," Rikki said, pointing at her, "and you two can help me inside," she said, pointing to the blonde and the redhead.

The girls grabbed aprons off the door and followed Rikki outside. There were menus on the bar and a stack of order pads below; each of the girls grabbed one. The brunette went outside and the other two went to where Rikki indicated on the inside. Rikki stepped behind the bar and started helping Zane with preparing the orders and soon they were able to finally get caught up.

* * *

The new girls were doing pretty well; the orders were pretty clear and they were speedy and not at all clumsy. Rikki introduced herself to them as they dropped off the orders and learned that the brunette was Rowan, the redhead was Jackie, and the blonde was Tanya. She also learned that the guys they were with were their husbands, at least except for Tanya who said that Stephen was her boyfriend. The other names she couldn't remember; 'oh well, I'll learn then soon enough if they stay.'

"Is it always this busy?" Jackie asked, pausing next to the bar for a breather.

"Bella and Nate's band are playing tonight," Rikki explained as she worked one of blenders. "They always bring in a crowd."

Suddenly Rikki felt a tingle from the crystal in her necklace, the one that Will had made for her. Almost like another crystal moving closer. Rikki looked up but all she saw was Jackie putting a couple of drinks on her tray, preparing to go to her table.

'That was weird, maybe Bella or Cleo are here,' Rikki thought.

* * *

A few minutes later the band did start to show. When Bella came in she saw Will sitting with some guys that she hadn't met before. After waving she hurried over to Will and gave him a kiss.

"Hey, guys, this is Bella, my girl," Will said to the guys as he put his arm around her.

"This is Stephen, the guy who I'm doing dive instruction with and his friends from the States."

"Nice to meet you," Bella said.

Bella gave Will another kiss and then hurried to the stage to get set up. There were some new waitresses working that night; maybe that was why Rikki was looking more relaxed than she had for weeks. Rikki gave Bella a big wave, which Bella returned before checking out her mike.

After the band completed their sound check the new waitresses wandered over to meet Bella and the band. Bella met Rowan, Tanya, and finally Jackie, who was wearing an interesting silver pendant with a blue stone set in it, similar to the stone that Bella wore around her neck.

"I like your necklace," Bella told Jackie.

"Seth, my husband, made it for me back home in California," Jackie explained. "Yours is nice too!"

"Have you met Will?" Bella asked. "He made mine for me."

Bella then introduced the rest of the band to the new girls, including Nate. Obviously Nate liked the way the café's new waitresses looked as he gave the brunette Rowan a wink. Bella smirked as Rowan ignored him and walked back to the counter to talk to Rikki.

"She's already on to you, Nate," Bella told him.

* * *

"Did the keyboardist just hit on me?" Rowan asked Rikki at the counter.

"Yep, that's Nate; he hits on all of the good looking girls," Rikki explained. "Just ignore him and you'll be fine."

Rikki watched as Rowan grabbed her completed order and headed outside.

"I think they're going to do great; what a lifesaver they've turned out to be," Rikki said to Zane, who was also finding time to relax a little.

"Just don't offer them too much!" Zane admonished.

* * *

The customers outside were all coming in, making it a bit more crowded in the café. Rowan came back in and told Rikki that the deck was clear.

"That's good," Rikki said, "it's time for Bella and the band's first song."

"I'll help with the blending then," Rowan told Rikki.

Rowan then stepped behind the counter and helped Rikki and Zane get orders ready.

Bella had just launched into the first song when Cleo came into the café. She waved at Bella, and gave Rikki a big hug.

"How are you doing; you don't look quiet as stressed out as you have been," Cleo asked.

"I am starting to feel a lot more relaxed," Rikki replied.

It was hard to hear so Cleo and Rikki moved to one side to talk.

"Will brought in some of his friends who are from the States, and three of them applied to be waitresses!" Rikki replied.

Cleo looked around and saw the three new girls; they looked a little older than her and Rikki, but looked friendly enough.

"Oh, that's good; maybe you'll have more time to swim with your friends," Cleo said, teasing Rikki.

"Maybe," Rikki replied.

* * *

Since the new girls seemed to have everything running smoothly Rikki relaxed. She and Cleo sat at table near the band and had a good time listening to the music. After a few minutes one of the new waitresses came by to see if Cleo or Rikki wanted anything.

"A banana blast, please," Cleo replied.

"How about you, Rikki?" the redhead asked.

"Nah, I'm good," Rikki replied. "Oh, Jackie, this is Cleo, one of my best friends. Cleo, this is Jackie, one of my saviors."

"Glad to meet you," Jackie said.

"Thanks for coming; Rikki was really stressed," Cleo told Jackie, who smiled.

"Glad to get the job," Jackie replied.

As Jackie prepared to go Cleo noticed that she was wearing a silver pendant with a blue stone set in it; the stone was almost exactly like the ones that the girls were wearing. Cleo gave Jackie a quick smile and then after she left turned to Rikki.

"Did you see the stone that Jackie was wearing?" Cleo asked.

Rikki turned and looked at Jackie, who noticed their glances and smiled. She was wearing a blue stone, but Rikki was not close enough to know for sure if it was like hers.

"We should carefully find out about it sometime," Cleo suggested.

* * *

After the band was done with their set for the night and all of the customers had left, Rikki sent the new girls to get everything cleaned up.

"Well, looks like you had a good night," Cleo told Rikki as she and Bella prepared to leave.

"Catch you later at the pool?" Bella asked.

"Yes, I will be there!" Rikki told them.

"If they can get you swimming with us regularly again you should hire them!" Cleo said.

After Cleo and Bella left, Rikki looked around the café. The new girls had pretty much gotten everything all cleaned up and in order.

"Zane, what do you think?" Rikki asked Zane who was just coming out of the office after taking care of the money.

"I think they will do great," Zane replied.

Once the girls were all done Rikki motioned for them to join her and Zane in the office.

"Well, you girls were lifesavers tonight!" Rikki said. "I didn't hear any complaints, other than Rowan not giving out her phone number."

"I'm married; I even wore my ring!" Rowan exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter to some of Nate's friends," Zane said, smirking.

"Anyway, if you guys want the jobs, you got them. What do you say?" Rikki asked.

"Great; we're in!" Rowan said as the other girls nodded.

"Excellent; see, Zane, leave it to me and the task gets done," Rikki said with a wink at the girls.

* * *

Before leaving Rikki set up a work schedule for the coming weeks, including dates when Bella and her band were playing.

"Now, a week from Saturday is a special event; I'll need all of you here to help with a private function, if that is okay?" Rikki asked.

"Sure, what's the occasion?" Jackie asked.

"One of my old friends from school is coming home; she's been out traveling with her family for the last couple of years so we thought we'd throw a party."

"Sounds like fun for you," Rowan said. "We'll be here."

"Great; there's a room down the hall you can stash your uniforms in; when each of you is in next we'll get the paperwork done," Rikki said.

After everyone left the office Rikki locked the door behind her.

"See you later guys!" Rikki called out to the new girls and their guys as they left.

"That ended much better than I thought it would," Rikki then told Zane as they left. "I don't even feel tired!"

"What are you going to do now?" Zane asked her.

"I think I'm going for a swim," Rikki told him.

"Mako?" Zane asked.

"Mako," Rikki replied.

* * *

Continued with Chapter 6, Welcome Home, wherein we welcome long absent friends and make some startling discoveries...


	6. Welcome Home

**Welcome Home - Chapter 6 of A Meeting of Mermaids**

* * *

2 days prior to the "Welcome Home" party Rikki closed the café to concentrate on getting the preparations ready. There was not only extra cleaning to be done but new fixtures and decorations had arrived and had to be installed and hung. Rowan suggested to Rikki that they could have their guys help; before long Paul was hanging brackets and fixtures and Stephen and Seth were assembling tables and new equipment. Zane even arranged to have the sign outside taken down and upgraded; larger neon letters and other embellishments were added before the workers Zane hired put it back in place.

Cleo showed up the day prior to help out as well, and Rikki and her put up the big banner proclaiming, "Welcome Home Emma!" outside by the doors. Bella and the band had put together a set of new songs and spent most of the day prior practicing. Rikki had explained to Bella her and Cleo's relationship with Emma and some of the new songs that Bella had written contained references that only someone from that group would truly get.

In honor of the occasion Cleo and Bella had talked Rikki into getting the new girls new dresses instead of using the old aprons. "Let's make it a little fancier!" Cleo had exclaimed when Rikki suggested that the old uniforms were fine. In the end Zane sided with Cleo and invested some money in 3 black dresses with the café name on them for Rowan and her friends to wear during the party, as well as new uniforms for the kitchen staff.

Cleo and Rikki had sent text message invites out to a small group of their friends from high school as well as a few others whom they had all known before Emma left. The goal was a small gathering of Emma's closest friends so she wouldn't feel overwhelmed by strangers. Rikki thought about not having any of the new girls help; realizing that would leave her to do all the work she changed her mind and arranged to have all three of the new girls there so she could take it easy.

On the day of the party everyone was at the café in the morning, making sure that everything was done. The decorations were all up, the place was spotless, the new lights were all working, and the food had been delivered and prepped. Rikki was checking her email back in the office, seeing if anyone else who had been invited was coming while Rowan and her friends were getting ready to go to their homes to get ready. Suddenly Cleo burst in the doors and looked around the café.

"Where's Rikki?" she asked Tanya, who was the closest.

"In the office, checking the invites," Tanya replied, giving Cleo a big smile.

Cleo headed quickly for the office.

"Rikki, guess who's coming tonight!" she said loudly from the open door.

"Let me guess, someone's boyfriend?" Rikki said from the office. "Yeah, I heard earlier today."

"You found out earlier today?" Cleo asked with a strange tone in her voice. "I only found out about it 10 minutes ago!"

"Well, I was the one who invited him?" Rikki said.

"Yes, but, he's, well, you know!" Cleo exclaimed.

"I know!" Rikki replied. "But we're going to keep it a secret and let it be a surprise."

"How can it be a surprise now?" Cleo asked, puzzled.

"Because we won't tell her!" Rikki said, exasperated.

"Rikki, I'm confused, who are you talking about?"

"Ash, of course," Rikki replied. "I invited him and just found out this morning that he will be here. Uh, who did you think we were talking about?"

"Lewis, of course," Cleo said. "I just found out he'll be here tonight; he had better not have told you first!"

Rikki laughed. "No, this is the first I've heard; that's great, Cleo!"

"Oh, I can't wait!" Cleo exclaimed.

Cleo hurried out of the office with a wave at the girls and took off out of the doors. Rikki followed her out momentarily and was grinning.

"Sorry for overhearing, but it sounds like this party will be welcoming more of you home than originally planned," Tanya said to Rikki.

"Emma's boyfriend Ash who has been studying in Sydney will be here, as well as Cleo's boyfriend Lewis who has been doing research in the States," Rikki explained. "This ought to be good!"

* * *

Rikki examined the café; it looked like they were ready.

"Looks good, guys," she told them. "I think I'm going to go home and get ready; you guys should do the same!"

"Great, we'll be back before the guests start showing," Rowan said.

They all followed Rikki out, locking the doors behind them and headed off each of them to their own places to get ready.

Back at her and Paul's place Rowan had soaked in the tub, dried off to turn back into human form, and was partially dressed trying to figure out what necklace to wear.

"That pendant I found would be perfect with this dress," Rowan said out loud. "Besides I'm curious to see how Rikki and Cleo react to it."

Rowan was prepared to hand it over to them if one of them claimed it; hopefully that wouldn't happen but it would be worth it if there was a connection there. Rowan fastened the pendant around her neck and checked her reflection.

"Wish I was attending the party and not working," Rowan said, "but this will still be fun."

After collecting her bag Rowan walked down towards the café as Paul had the car and had driven himself over to Seth's for the evening.

* * *

After steam drying off her body and tail with her mermaid powers Rikki dressed. Instead of her normal apron and shorts she wore a dress.

"Although Emma won't recognize me wearing this," Rikki said.

At the same time Cleo was home getting ready, trying to avoid her pesky sister Kim, who was badgering her about coming to the party.

"Kim, this party is for Emma and her friends, not for you and your friends," Cleo told her, exasperated.

"That's not very fair," Kim said.

"Sorry, Kim," Cleo said, closing the door behind her to the bathroom.

Having to dry off completely anytime you got even the teensiest bit wet sure made getting ready take longer. And with Lewis being there Cleo wanted to look absolutely perfect.

* * *

Of all the girls Bella had it the easiest as she wasn't meeting an old friend and could wear whatever she wanted.

"She is part of the mermaid club, so maybe I should wear a nice dress," Bella thought to herself as she soaked in the tub with her tail sticking out. "I know just the one."

All three of the friends were finally able to finish getting ready and think about going to the party, to welcome home their friend.

* * *

After soaking in the tub Jackie had dried herself off with her mermaid power and had gotten dressed as well. Around her neck she fastened the silver pendant that Seth had made for her.

"I wonder if the others will notice that the stone is the same as theirs!" Jackie thought.

After finishing getting ready she headed out; saying goodbye to Seth and Paul who were there watching a soccer match.

"Bye, guys, have fun!" she called out to them as she left, and headed for the café.

On the way she passed the shell shop and met Tanya there; both girls looked good in their new dresses.

"Looking fine, ladies," Stephen commented as they left.

* * *

The two friends arrived at the café just as Rowan arrived, while it was still light out. After unlocking the doors the girls got going getting all the lights turned on and the drinks ready; the kitchen was all ready for the staff who arrived a few minutes later. Rowan looked around the café; it looked great!

"Okay guys, now we just wait until the guests arrive!" she said.

Just before seven o'clock Rikki and Zane arrived with Will, Bella, Nate, and the band in tow. The band immediately went to make sure their equipment was ready while Rikki and Zane headed for the office. When Nate came over to hit on the girls like he always did Rowan noticed a slightly-off odor coming from him that tickled her nose. After telling Nate off as usual ("I'm married; see the ring!") Rowan turned to Tanya.

"Did you smell Nate's cologne; kind of nasty don't you think?"

Tanya sniffed the air; there was nothing in the air that she could detect.

"I don't smell anything," she replied.

"Ugh, it's so strong it's making my nose itch," Rowan exclaimed.

"Hope you don't have a sneezing fit," Tanya told her.

* * *

As Bella was setting up she noticed Rowan reacting to Nate's cologne.

'Luckily I'm not smelling it,' she thought to herself.

Bella remembering what had happened when she had reacted to Will's aftershave. Smiling, she turned but noticed Jackie standing behind the counter, working one of the blenders. Jackie was wearing that silver pendant with the blue stone set in it, just like the stone that she and Rikki and Cleo wore.

'I wonder where she got that?' Bella thought. 'I should ask her about it.'

* * *

"It's time," Rikki told Zane. "Come on, let's go make sure everything is ready."

"Right behind you, Rikki!"

The two went out to the main room and checked it out. Bella, Nate and the band were ready, the decorations still looked great, the food and drink was ready to be served, the new waitresses looked great in their new black dresses and the place just needed some guests.

"Good work, everyone, the place looks great!" Zane said.

Bella turned to the band and got all of their attention.

"Let's start with some soft numbers; people will be arriving shortly!"

The band began to play some soft songs and Bella sung a few verses really quietly. Rowan fingered the locket she wore prominently around her neck. Rikki hadn't reacted at all to it; maybe she didn't see it.

'Rikki didn't even react; maybe I'm just imagining things,' Rowan thought to herself.

* * *

The first guest to arrive was Cleo.

"Oh, am I early?" she asked Rikki after coming in.

"Nope; right on time!" Rikki said.

Cleo was dressed up in a way to make any man swoon; she obviously was trying to look her best. After greeting Rikki she looked around, but didn't find what or who she was looking for.

"He's not here yet," Rikki told her.

"Who's not?" Cleo said, pretending not to know what Rikki was talking about.

Rikki just smirked. "He'll be here, don't worry!"

* * *

The door opened again and a dark-haired young man walked in whom Rowan didn't recognize. But from Cleo and Rikki's reaction it was obvious that they knew him.

"Ash, oh it's so great to see you again!" Cleo exclaimed, giving him a big hug.

Rikki also gave him a hug, a shorter one but a hug nonetheless. Then Zane came out from behind the counter and gave Ash a big handshake.

"It is great to see you again; it's been what, two years?"

"That long?" Ash replied. "I guess it has."

Ash then looked around the place, nodding to the three new girls as he took in the changes to the café.

"The place looks great, Zane," Ash said.

"Give Rikki the credit; she's the one with the taste," Zane replied.

"Come here and meet a couple of our friends," Rikki said.

Rikki pulled Ash towards Will, Bella, and the band. Ash gave a half-hearted wave to Nate before Rikki led him to Bella.

"This is Bella; she's a good friend as is her boyfriend Will," Rikki said.

"Nice to meet you," Ash told her and shook Will's hand.

Ash noticed that Bella and Cleo and Rikki were all wearing the same type of necklace, just like how Emma and Cleo and Rikki had worn the same locket. It was still amazing that Emma and her friends were mermaids; Ash had kept that secret for several years during his friendship with Emma. He wondered if perhaps Bella was also a mermaid. 'That would explain having the same stone,' he thought.

* * *

Rowan and Jackie started to mingle through the group, asking if anyone wanted anything to drink. But as Rowan got closer to the band the smell of Nate's cologne got stronger and she started to get the sniffles. After getting a couple of requests for juice drinks Rowan retreated back behind the counter to prepare them, but she could still smell it.

"You better switch with me, Tanya," Rowan said. "That smell is driving me batty!"

More and more guests started arriving, mostly old friends of Emma from the high school. Soon Bella and the band started raising the volume as the conversation had gotten louder and Jackie and Tanya took orders for juice drinks and Rowan blended them up. There then came a commotion from outside and a girl that Rowan didn't know came in.

"Emma's coming!" the girl told everyone.

Moments later the door opened and Emma stepped in. Rowan immediately recognized her from the picture in the office; the fact that Cleo and Rikki rushed to her side shouting "Emma!" didn't hurt either. Also she was wearing a locket that looked identical to the one that Rowan was wearing, just like the picture. Cleo and Rikki threw their arms around Emma for a big three-way hug.

"Cleo, Rikki! Oh, it's so good to see you again!" Emma cried. "Cleo, I hear you won the science award when you graduated; that is so cool!" she said. "And Rikki, this is your place? Wow, that's pretty cool."

"Zane's and my place," Rikki explained.

"I love it; it looks just like you," Emma said, starting to look around.

"Emma, there's a few people I want you to meet," Cleo said.

Cleo took Emma's hand and turned her to Bella and Will so that Ash could sneak over.

"This is Bella and her boyfriend Will; Bella likes to go swimming with us," Cleo said.

Emma raised her eyebrow at that.

"I can't wait to hear all about it," she said.

"Finally, one more person you need to meet," Cleo said.

And with a straight face Cleo turned Emma around so that she could see who was standing behind her.

"Ash!" Emma cried, "you came!"

Emma threw her hands around him and Ash pulled her close and gave her a welcome kiss.

"I'm so glad; I wasn't sure you were going to make it!"

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world," Ash exclaimed. "To see you home, where you belong, this is perfect!"

Ash pulled Emma even closer and the two started to kiss, forgetting for a moment that all of their friends were gathered around them.

"Hey, you two should get a room!" Rikki suddenly exclaimed, causing Emma and Ash to break apart.

"Where's Lewis?" Emma asked Cleo as she stood there with Ash's arm around her waist. "Isn't he coming?"

"He's supposed to; he just isn't here yet," Cleo replied in a sad sort of voice.

"Don't worry, Cleo, he'll make it," Rikki interjected.

"Yes, but I want him here now," Cleo said.

That caused Emma and Rikki to laugh. Cleo then leaned in to Emma so that she could whisper something to her.

"We've got some stories to tell you!"

"I'm sure you do," Emma replied. "I can't wait to hear them."

"Maybe we can go swimming…" Rikki said.

* * *

Rowan was really having an issue with her watering eyes and itchy nose; that nasty cologne of Nate's was really getting to her. Hearing a thump from outside on the deck Rowan decided to check it out; the fresh air would do her good anyway. She quietly opened the doors and stepped out. Not seeing anyone there she looked around the corner and found a girl about Cleo's age trying to peak in the window.

"Hello there, is there something I can do for you?" Rowan said loudly, startling the girl who stood up guiltily.

"No, I'm just looking to see if a friend of mine is here," the girl said.

"What's your name and who's your friend and I'll check for you," Rowan said.

"Well, I'm Charlotte and am a friend of Lewis's and was hoping to say hi to him," the girl said.

"Well, Charlotte, I've actually never met Lewis, but I know that Cleo does and he is definitely not here, yet that is," Rowan said, wondering who she was. "Are you a friend of Emma's?"

"Um, not really I guess." Charlotte replied. "We kind of had a falling out. I was just hoping…"

Rowan grasped that there used to be some type of relationship between Lewis and Charlotte but Charlotte couldn't let it go.

"Sorry, he's not here," Rowan finally said. "I guess you can wait if you want."

Rowan turned to go but as she did so her locket glinted in the light from one of the outdoor lamps, drawing Charlotte's attention.

"Hey, that locket you are wearing," Charlotte said. "Where did you get that?"

Rowan decided to be really careful about her answer as something was fishy.

"I found it out on the beach; it was attached to a piece of driftwood and had washed up," Rowan said.

"That looks like one that my grandmother used to wear; may I see it?" Charlotte asked.

Rowan remembered the picture inside; the one of the 3 unknown mermaids.

"Hey, I'd better get back to work or Rikki'll have my hide," Rowan said. "I'll tell Cleo you're here."

Rowan couldn't help but notice the anxiety that suddenly fell over Charlotte.

"Uh, that's okay, I was just leaving," Charlotte said and quickly hurried off.

Before Rowan went back inside she stopped under the light and opened the locket. There was a little bit of water damage, but 2 things were obvious: first the girls definitely had mermaid tails and second the three girls were Rikki, Cleo, and their friend Emma.

'I can't let anyone else get this,' Rowan thought. 'Maybe I should just give it back, but then they'll suspect that I saw the picture. What to do?'

Rowan closed the locket and smoothed out her dress and went back inside. Immediately after going in a nasty smell tickled Rowan's nose and she couldn't help it and let out a little sneeze. Rowan blew her nose and felt a little better.

"Maybe if I avoid Nate I can get through this," she told Tanya, indicating her sniffly nose.

* * *

The party was well underway and still Lewis had not arrived. Cleo was getting worried.

"He's a boy; maybe he lost track of time," she whispered to Rikki.

"Maybe he's fishing," Rikki said.

"Rikki!"

"What did I say?"

Rikki went to see how the girls were doing. Cleo stood there sadly; really worried that Lewis might not show.

"What's wrong Cleo?" Emma asked, coming up to see what was wrong with her friend.

"Oh, I'm worried about Lewis," Cleo said.

"Hey, he'll come; he showed at your graduation, didn't he?"

"Yes, but, oh, Emma, it's been such a hard year and a half. I really think that if we were together we'd be, you know, more together," Cleo said.

"I know what you mean," Emma said. "If I had stayed here instead of going on that trip with my parents, who know, Ash and I, well…"

The two girls thought about the relationships they were in.

"Hey, at least you and Lewis always talk, just like Ash and I always did."

"I'm tired of just talking," Cleo said.

Rowan saw that Cleo and Emma were apart talking and decided that was a good time to talk to them.

"I'll be right back," Rowan told Tanya.

Rowan walked over to where Cleo and Emma were talking. Seeing her coming Cleo and Emma stopped their conversation and waited for her to speak.

"Hey Cleo, there was this girl outside looking for Lewis," Rowan said.

Rowan noticed that Cleo was looking at her locket.

"Uh, she didn't want you to know she was there but I told her I'd tell you and she took off," Rowan added.

Cleo's attention snapped to what Rowan was saying.

"Wait; did she say what her name was?" Cleo asked, immediately suspecting.

"Charlotte," Rowan replied.

"Emma, did you hear that? Charlotte's around still trying to…"

Cleo trailed off as she turned to Emma because Emma attention wasn't on Cleo but on Rowan's locket. Cleo looked back at Rowan's locket. It looked just like the one she had lost, the one that matched the locket that Emma was currently wearing.

"Nice locket, Rowan," Cleo said.

"Looks just like mine," Emma finally said, glancing at Cleo.

"You know, it does," Rowan said, looking closely at Emma's locket. "I found this on the beach hooked on a piece of driftwood. Maybe you know who it belongs to?"

"Did you look inside it?" Cleo asked.

"Nope; never could get it open," Rowan said, lying.

"What's on the back?" Emma asked, giving Cleo a look.

"Some wavy lines," Rowan said, showing the girls.

"Cleo, isn't that the locket you lost all those years ago while surfing?" Emma said to Cleo.

"Uh, maybe. It looks like it," Cleo said. "You know I can't remember it very well; I only wore it once or twice before I lost it."

Rowan figured that to be a lie, but played along.

"Then you should take it back," Rowan said, unfastening it and giving it to Cleo.

Rowan then smiled and went back to work.

Cleo checked the clasp of the locket and it opened after a little bit of extra pressure, revealing a picture that Lewis had taken of the three girls in their mermaid form.

"Do you think she really couldn't get it open or was she lying?" Cleo asked Emma.

"Well, she didn't ask us if we were mermaids; maybe she didn't open it," Emma said.

"Oh, where's Lewis; he'd know what to do!" Cleo exclaimed.

"Um, he's over there," Emma said, pointing to the doors.

* * *

Turning, Cleo saw Lewis at the same time he saw her. A big smile lit up Cleo's face, the same smile that always made Lewis realize how lucky he was to have her as his girlfriend. The two rushed and met in the center of the café and fell into a big kiss.

"Oh, I was so worried you weren't going to make it," Cleo explained once the kiss was over.

"Did you think I'd lost track of the time?" Lewis said with a twinkle in his eye.

"No, well maybe," Cleo said with a grin.

"The flight was delayed; thunderstorms," Lewis explained.

"Well I'm just glad you're here now!" Cleo said.

The two kissed again as Lewis' friends came over to greet him.

"Hey Lewis, good to see you again," Zane said as he and Will greeted him.

"Really, Zane?" Lewis asked.

"Really, Lewis."

The past couple of years had really changed Zane and he had realized what an idiot he had been. It had really been hard on Lewis; especially when he was the only one who knew the girls' secret.

"Hi Will, how's the free diving going," Lewis asked Will.

"I gave that up, actually," Will said. "I decided to do the things I wanted to do, and be with the people I want to be with."

Will waved for Bella to come over so that he could tell him about their relationship.

"Break time," Bella said to the band.

The band put their instruments down as Bella quickly headed over to Will. Will gave her a quick kiss.

"Oh, I see," Lewis said.

* * *

"You guys need a drink," Tanya told the band as they went to sit down. "Come on over here and get one."

"Tanya, don't tell them to come over," Rowan whispered. "Nate stinks!"

"I know he's pretty arrogant but give him a break," Tanya whispered back.

"No, he really stinks," Rowan explained. "He's why I am sneezing."

Rowan had to turn her head and sneeze, luckily just a small one. But she could feel it getting worse.

* * *

"Now that we're all here," Rikki said to her collected friends, "let's have a toast."

Rikki turned to the girls and said, "Tanya, how about that bottle of sparkling cider and some glasses."

"You got it, Rikki," Tanya said.

Tanya grabbed a towel and carefully picked up the bottle from where it had been chilling in ice. Taking care not to get any water on her hands she wiped the bottle off and wrapped the towel around it before taking it to Rikki.

"I'd leave the towel wrapped around it," Tanya said, "the bottle is pretty wet. I'll go get the glasses now."

Rikki wondered why Tanya was worried about the bottle being wet; Tanya had done exactly what she would have done to keep water from touching her.

There was a sneeze from Rowan; Nate was up to his usually obnoxious antics and was right next to Rowan. Feeling a larger sneeze come on Rowan turned her head just in time before giving off a loud sneeze. One of the blenders overfilled, causing Jackie to jump back so as to not get wet. Bella noticed the blender and nudged Rikki.

"Rowan sneezed; look at the blender," Bella whispered.

"What's going on?" Rikki asked, watching Rowan as she waited for Tanya to bring the glasses.

"You okay, Rowan?" Jackie asked. "Was that you with the blender?"

"Don't know; can you get Nate away from me, I'm going to sneeze again!" Rowan exclaimed.

Turning she saw Rikki and Bella watching her right before feeling the coming sneeze tore through her.

"Ahhh, choo!" Rowan sneezed.

Suddenly the top of the bottle that Rikki was holding exploded, sending a column of cider up and over Rikki's arm, getting her and the towel wet.

"Oh oh," Rikki exclaimed.

Rikki made a beeline for the office, knowing she had only a few more seconds before growing a tail. As she fled she could see Zane and Jackie heading her way.

"Zane!" Rikki exclaimed.

Rikki slammed the office door closed, just a second before rippling and flopping onto the floor in full mermaid form. Zane got to the door just ahead of Jackie and held up his hand.

"What; does Rikki need any help?" Jackie asked, skidding to a stop.

"She'll be okay, just needs to clean up."

'Clean up? No way; that sounded like a mermaid flop,' Jackie thought to herself and smiled at Zane.

* * *

Meanwhile Rowan had finally shooed Nate away, telling him to go wash the stinky cologne off. "Before any more of us pass out!" she told him and Nate had headed for the bathroom. Once he left Rowan had started to feel much better and the allergy passed. Cleo had noticed Rowan's sneeze and how it had caused the bottle to fountain; a power just like the one she herself had. She decided that she needed to talk it over with Rikki and headed for the office. Jackie was still standing there, concerned about Rikki.

"She'll be okay," Cleo told her. "I'll check on her."

Zane let her in and Lewis came over to talk. Jackie shrugged and wandered back to Emma and Ash.

"Is Rikki okay?" Jackie asked.

"She'll be fine; don't worry about her," Emma told her.

* * *

Bella was standing there with Will trying to figure out the new girls. So far Rowan had been allergic to aftershave just like her and had caused a misfire of mermaid powers, just like her. Jackie was wearing a silver pendant with what looked like a moonstone. Tanya had been very careful not to come in contact with liquid; Bella was sure they must also be mermaids.

"Well, while we wait for them to get presentable, would you like to talk?" Ash asked Emma.

"Sure, what did you want to talk about?" Emma asked back.

"Um, not here, let's go out on the pier," Ash suggested.

Turning, Ash asked Jackie, "Uh, Jackie is it? Emma and I are going to be out on the pier for a little while."

"No problem," Jackie said and Ash escorted Emma out the door.

* * *

"Rikki, are you okay?" Cleo asked as she entered the office.

Rikki was on the floor in mermaid form, trying to steam dry herself so that she could go back out.

"I'm okay," Rikki said. "But did you see what happened?"

"Yes, Rowan sneezed and the bottle you were holding blew, just like when Bella reacted to Will's cologne," Cleo replied.

"Tanya dried off the bottle and wrapped it in a towel so she wouldn't get wet," Rikki mused.

"And Rowan found my lost locket," Cleo said. "Do you remember where I lost it?"

"The moon pool," Rikki said, remembering.

After cleaning up the mess caused by Sophie and Ryan a year ago the girls had given the moonstone necklaces to Will for safe keeping, just in case they reacted with loose rock in the cave. Rikki and Cleo wore their lockets in the meantime. While standing next to the pool working on the wall one day the locket had just gone missing; the girls were sure it had fallen into the sand somewhere but never did find it.

"What about that stone that Jackie wears in the silver pendant?" Rikki asked.

"That looks just like a moonstone."

"I wonder if they are mermaids."

"Let's see what Emma and Bella think," Cleo said, going to get them.

"Hey Bella, can you and Emma come here for a moment," Cleo said, sticking her head out the door.

"Sure; be right there," Bella said.

Looking around she didn't see Emma anywhere, or for that matter, Ash.

"Hey, Will, did you see where Emma went?"

"No, they were right here a minute ago," he replied.

"Jackie, did you see where Emma went?" Bella asked.

"Yes, do you need her?" Jackie asked.

"Cleo wants to talk with me and her in the office," Bella said.

"I'll go tell her; you go ahead," Jackie said.

Bella grabbed Will's hand and the two of them headed for the office. Jackie waved to Rowan and Tanya and indicated that she was going outside for a moment.

When Will and Bella got to the office door Bella went inside, leaving Will to talk with the guys.

"Emma's coming," Bella told the others.

"We're talking about the new girls," Rikki said. "We think they might be mermaids."

"I was thinking the same thing," Bella said.

"Should we test them?" Cleo asked.

"Soon enough; let's wait for Emma first," Rikki said. "She is coming, right?"

"Jackie was going to go get her," Bella said, and then realized that Jackie might be a mermaid. "Uh oh, I better go get her myself."

Bella quickly left the office to find Will.

"Where did Emma and Ash go?" Bella asked him.

"Don't know," Will said.

"Jackie just went outside looking for them; maybe they are out there," Zane told her.

"Okay, I'll check," Bella told them and headed for the doors.

* * *

Ash and Emma walked to the end of the pier and the two of them sat down, Emma taking great care not to sit on a wet spot or to let her feet touch the water.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Emma asked.

"You know how I've been trying to finish up my degree," Ash told her. "Well, I now have an opportunity to go to a different school than the university in Sidney; now I have a choice to make and I need your help."

"Sure, what do you need," Emma replied.

"First, what are you going to do?"

"Well, the trip is over and Dad's job is starting up back here; I guess I will look at going to school around here," Emma decided. "Why, where are you going to be?"

"One of the choices I have is the university here," Ash said, "so if you are going to be here then I want to be here as well."

"That would be wonderful!" Emma said.

"Now for the harder question," Ash said, feeling really nervous all of a sudden. "I've thought a lot about this during the last couple of years we've been apart, and I've realized that I don't want to live without you anymore."

Emma suddenly got goosebumps.

"So I was thinking that we should get married," Ash said.

* * *

Jackie opened the door to the café and looked out. Down on the end of the pier it looked like Emma and Ash were sitting, talking. So as not to disturb them Jackie quietly walked down towards them.

* * *

"Married?" Emma said. "Wow, we've just gotten back together."

"I don't want to rush things if you're not ready," Ash said. "Just think about it!"

Emma thought. She loved Ash. He wanted to marry her. They could be together. 'And he already knows I'm a mermaid and that doesn't matter,' Emma thought.

* * *

Jackie noticed that it had gotten pretty quiet down on the end of the pier. Deciding that it was a good time to interrupt she walked closer to them and broke the silence.

"Hey guys, sorry to disturb you, but Cleo and Rikki really want to talk with Emma in the office," Jackie said.

"What do they want?" Emma asked.

"Yes, we're kind of busy here," Ash said, annoyed at being interrupted.

Just then two things happened at once: a motor boat started up its engine and pulled away from the next pier over, and at the same time the door to the café opened and Bella stuck her head out.

"Maybe we should continue this conversation later," Ash said. "This is getting too busy!"

Ash started to stand up when he slipped on a wet board and fell forward, cracking his chin on the edge of the pier. The impact knocked him right out and his momentum carried him off into the water. The wake of the passing boat and the weight of his clothes caused him to immediately sink deep into the water.

"Ash!" Emma shouted.

Her first instinct was to dive in and rescue him, but doing so would reveal her secret to Jackie, who had run up to the end of the pier when he fell over. Deciding that Ash was more important than the secret Emma gave Jackie a look and dove in.

'Well, I hope I was right,' Jackie thought to herself and dove in a split second later.

* * *

When Rowan and Tanya heard Emma's shout from outside the café they immediately headed for the door without thinking.

"Zane, something's going on outside, please tell Rikki!" Rowan shouted.

Tanya and Rowan burst out of the café doors just in time to see both Emma and Jackie dive in and Bella running for the end of the pier.

"Uh, oh," Tanya said to Rowan, "that could be a problem."

"Let's just see if anyone needs help!" Rowan replied.

Jackie and Rowan took off running, following Bella who was approaching the end of the pier.

"Bella, what's going on?" Rowan said as they ran.

"I think Ash is hurt and has fallen in; Emma and Jackie have gone in to help," Bella shouted back as she arrived at the end of the pier.

Moments later the three girls were standing at the end of the pier, trying to decide what to do. Looking back they could see that the doors were open and Rikki and Cleo were just coming out, followed by Zane, Will, and Lewis.

"What's going on?" Rikki shouted from the doors.

"Just get down here!" Bella shouted back.

* * *

Seconds after diving into the water Emma felt the familiar ripple and change and started looking around, trying to see Ash. What she saw first was Jackie, swimming near her, also looking for Ash, also with a tail! Jackie nodded at her, Emma nodded back, and then the two mermaids started swimming in a spiral pattern, looking for Ash. Moments later they both saw Ash, slowly sinking, and with strong flicks of their tails dove and grabbed him and started to carry him back to the surface.

* * *

"Hey, what's going on?" one of Emma's old school friends asked.

Hearing the commotion several of the other party attendees, including members of the band, were coming out side to see what was going on.

"Lewis, help!" Cleo said.

"Zane?" Rikki asked.

"Go on you two," Will said.

The three guys formed a human wall, keeping Emma's friends and the band from coming off of the deck. Cleo and Rikki hurried down towards the pier to where Bella, Rowan, and Tanya were scanning the water. Just then Ash's head broke the surface; Emma and Jackie swam under the water and pushed him up towards the girls waiting on the pier.

"We're going to have to grab him and pull him up," Rowan told Bella and Tanya.

"Wait until he is closer and then we'll do it all together," Bella suggested.

Once Emma and Jackie had Ash positioned just off the end of the pier the three girls reached out their hands.

"Ready, ready, now!" Rowan cried.

The three girls grabbed hold of Ash's wet clothes and yanked him up onto the pier. Rikki and Emma arrived and saw that Ash was breathing, but that the girls had gotten wet from his clothing.

"Bella, you're wet," Rikki said.

"So are we," Rowan said to Tanya and after the three girls shared a quick glance they all dove into the water. As Rikki and Cleo watched there were several ripples and then a brief glimpse of multiple mermaid tails under the water. Cleo gave Rikki a quick 'I told you so glance' before carefully kneeling next to Ash, who shook his head and looked around.

"Is he okay?" came Emma's voice from off the end of the pier.

"I'm okay, Emma," Ash said, looking over the side.

Both Emma and Jackie were there with their heads sticking out of the water. Ash quickly noticed that Jackie was wearing a seaweed top just like Emma. He also caught a glimpse of other mermaid tails down under the water and then three more heads popped up next to Emma and Jackie: Bella, Tanya, and Rowan, all with mermaid tails and the seaweed tops.

"You sure you are okay?" Emma asked.

"Yes, just feeling stupid. You and your friends had better go."

"Yeah, we'll take care of the others," Cleo said.

"Do you need any help drying off?" Rikki asked

"Both Tanya and I can help there," Jackie said with a smile.

"Okay, we'll cover for you," Cleo said.

The girls in the water looked around at each other. It was positively crowded with five mermaids gathered at the end of the pier.

"Nice tails," Bella said to the other girls.

"Likewise," Rowan said back.

"Let's swim," Emma said.

The five mermaids dove and with a flick of their tails were out of sight.

* * *

After a moment, Ash stood up, slightly wobbly, but feeling pretty good. Cleo and Rikki led the way up the pier towards the café, where Zane, Will, and Lewis were keeping the others penned up.

"It's okay, guys, I'm fine," Ash said.

"Yes, everything is under control," Rikki said to the guys.

"Come on Ash, I've got some dry clothes you can wear," Zane said.

The band and Emma's friends parted to let him and the others back into the café. Once inside Zane led Ash back into the office and then Rikki and Cleo herded everyone back inside.

"Where's Emma?" one of her old friends asked.

"Where's Bella? Nate asked. "We need her to get on with our second set."

"They'll be right in; why don't I mix up some fresh drinks for you all and we'll break out the desserts," Rikki told the group and was greeted by cheers.

Cleo and Rikki broke out the dessert trays from the cooler as Will and Lewis mixed up fresh batches of drinks. After getting something to eat and drink the band went back to their places and Nate had them play instrumental numbers until Bella got back. After making sure that everyone was served Rikki and Cleo relaxed with Will and Lewis at the bar.

"Interesting party," Cleo said.

"Yes, that was quite the welcome home for Emma," Rikki said.

* * *

A couple of minutes later the front doors opened and the five girls came in, with Emma leading the way. As each of the new girls came in Rikki gave them a nod and a smile. Just as Tanya was closing the door behind her the door to the office opened and Ash came out, followed by Zane. Seeing Emma he hurried to her and wrapped his arms around her and gave her a big kiss.

"Ahem," Rikki said a moment later.

"Quiet, you," was all Emma said a moment later.

Bella went up and gave Will and big hug as Rowan, Jackie, and Tanya headed for their stations.

"You know what, you three?" Rikki said. "We've got enough drinks; why don't you relax and enjoy the party!"

"Yeah, you've earned it," Cleo said and Bella nodded.

Nate waved to Bella to return to her place at the microphone. There was still one more of the new songs that needed to be done and Bella needed to sing it. As she took her place everyone gathered around to hear her and the band, except for Emma and Ash who stayed in place to talk.

"You know, I didn't get your answer," Ash said.

"Yes," said Emma.

"Yes I didn't get your answer, or yes is your answer?" Ash asked.

"Yes to both," Emma said.

Ash swept Emma up in a fierce embrace and the two kissed, oblivious to the new song that the band had started to play. The two continued to kiss during the entire song, even after the band was done and the applause was over.

"Hey, get a load of those two," Rikki said to Cleo.

"Hey Lewis, come here!" Cleo said.

"Not you two as well," Rikki exclaimed moments later.

* * *

Once the not-in-the-know friends had all left (including Nate and the band) everyone pulled up chairs in the main room of the café. Rikki and Cleo gave Bella and Emma a knowing glance and turned to the group.

"Do you mind if we have a quick girl chat?" Rikki asked.

"More secrets?" Ash asked.

"No more secrets," Cleo said.

"Just some girl talk," Emma said.

"Well let's go," Bella said.

The four girls stood and indicated Rowan, Tanya, and Jackie.

"Are you guys coming?"

"Us?" Jackie asked.

"Sure, come along," Rikki replied. "I'm sure you'll be interested too."

"You guys are thinking about a swim, aren't you?" Lewis asked.

"Of course they are," Zane said.

"Well, get going," Will said. "We'll meet you there later."

"I think I know where we are going," Tanya said.

"Mako?" Rowan asked.

"Mako," Jackie said.

The girls ran outside. The moon was up and even though it wasn't a full moon it was still bright in the sky. Laughing happily they all ran down to the end of the pier and dove in and 10 seconds later with a flick of their tails they were gone.

* * *

Continued with Chapter 7, Epilogue


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue - Chapter 7 of A Meeting of Mermaids**

 **Wherein we bid our characters goodbye, albeit for a little while...**

* * *

The moon pool was crowded; they had gotten four mermaids in there before but this was the first time they had tried to fit seven! The only way they could get it to work was by not stretching out their tails on the surface.

"Tell you what;" Jackie told the others, "I'll get out as this isn't my pool."

"So where is your pool?" Bella asked.

"There's a cave at Muir Beach north of San Francisco," Jackie explained. "The walls look just like this."

"I became a mermaid in Ireland," Bella said. "When I was nine."

"How long have you been mermaids?" Cleo asked, looking at Jackie.

"I became one about six months ago; you should ask Rowan and Tanya how long they've been mermaids?

"Didn't you three become mermaids at the same time, there at Muir Beach?" Rikki asked.

"Actually Tanya and I became mermaids right here," Rowan replied.

"About 2 weeks ago," Tanya said.

"Wow, you guys really are newbies!" Emma said.

"How long have you guys been mermaids?" Jackie asked.

"About four years ago," Emma replied.

"Do you know of anyone else who are mermaids?" Rowan asked as she pulled herself out of the pool onto the sand by Jackie.

"Well, fifty years ago there were three mermaids here," Cleo explained. "And then Charlotte was a mermaid for a little while."

"Charlotte, that's the girl who was looking for Lewis tonight but ran off when I said I'd tell you," Rowan said to Cleo.

"That's a long story, but she's no longer a mermaid."

"How'd that happen?" Jackie asked.

"Two years ago the planets aligned and the pool took away her powers," Cleo explained. "It was for the best, actually."

There was a momentary lull in the conversation as the girls thought about what it would be like not to be a mermaid anymore.

"Oh, the locket you gave me; where'd you really find it?" Cleo asked Rowan.

"Right here, in the pool. Charlotte said it belonged to her grandmother."

"Actually it did; her grandmother was one of those mermaids from fifty years ago. They all had matching lockets. Later they became ours."

"I bet Charlotte freaked when she saw it," Emma said.

"I saw the picture in the office," Rowan said. "As well as the picture in the locket."

"Some secret, eh?" Rikki said to Cleo and Emma.

"We weren't ever very good at keeping secrets," Emma said.

* * *

Cleo decided that it was time for her to get out of the pool; she pulled herself out onto the sand with Jackie and Rowan's help.

"Wait, you guys said you have only been mermaids for two weeks?" Cleo suddenly asked.

"Yes, during the last full moon." Rowan replied.

"Then I bet it was you guys who we almost ran into here that night!"

"We did hear someone coming into the pool one night and decided to hike out through the chute."

"Were you ever here with guys?" Jackie asked, remembering the night she had heard people talking in the cave.

"Sometimes the guys meet us here," Rikki said.

"I think we almost swam in once when they were here," Jackie said.

The warm breeze finished drying off Jackie and Rowan and they rippled and changed back into their human forms, complete with their uniforms from the café.

"I need to hire new waitresses," Rikki said with a moan.

"Why?" asked Tanya.

"I can't have mermaid friends working for me!"

"Well, we have another month and a half until we have to leave; that'll give you time to hire replacements," Rowan said.

"You guys were great; no one will do as well!"

"So where are you going to go?" Cleo asked.

"Back home to California," Jackie said. "At least there's a moon pool there."

"You will have to come and visit!" Rowan suggested.

"That sounds like a fun trip; maybe for a special occasion," Rikki said.

"Speaking of special occasions, Ash and I are going to get married," Emma said.

"What?"

"When?"

"Where?"

"Ssh! We just talked about it tonight and don't have any details. Don't worry, I'll let you know. Maybe we'll honeymoon to California!"

* * *

The girls continued to congratulate Emma who made sure that they knew she would let them know once she and Ash decided on plans.

"So when's Zane going to pop the question?" Emma asked.

"Come on, he knows I'm not the marrying type!"

"What about you and Lewis?" Emma asked Cleo.

"It hasn't come up," Cleo said.

"What hasn't come up?" said Lewis' voice from the tunnel.

Lewis, Will, Ash, and Zane all came out from the tunnel and stood there looking at the girls.

"Wow, there are a lot of mermaids in here!" Zane exclaimed. "Talk about hitting the jackpot!"

"We were just wondering when you were going to ask Cleo to marry you, Lewis!" Rikki said.

"Rikki!" Cleo exclaimed.

"Emma, have you been telling secrets?" Ash asked.

"No secrets with this group!" Emma replied.

"That's always worked best for us anyway," Will and Bella said in unison.

"Well, Lewis?" Rikki asked.

"I haven't even told Cleo my news yet," Lewis replied.

"What news, Lewis?" Cleo asked.

"That I'm back for good; I've got a research position at the university here."

"I need to be dry right now!" Cleo exclaimed.

Jackie, Tanya, and Rikki used their power on Cleo and after the puff of steam cleared Cleo was back in her dress and threw her arms around Lewis and started to kiss him.

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if he does ask her pretty soon," Rikki said. "Anyone else?"

Rikki made it a point to stare at Will and Bella who just smiled.

"I do have some news; Will and I are going on a trip to Ireland," Bella said.

"We're going to find the pool where Bella became a mermaid."

"When?"

"In July, summer up there," Will answered.

"Well, fine. While the rest of you are off gallivanting I'm going to stay here at the café," Rikki said.

"I'll be here, too," said Zane. "We'll be together."

"We'll have to see about that," Rikki said and stuck out her tongue at Zane.

"You know, I do think Rikki and Zane will get married first," Cleo said from the sand.

Moments later everyone who wasn't in the pool was drenched as a furious Rikki splashed them all with her tail.

"Okay girls, back in the pool," Cleo said to Rowan and Jackie and the three quickly dove in and 10 seconds later turned back into mermaids.

* * *

The End - Thanks for reading...


End file.
